Fen'Harel's Secret
by Da-Wolf-Goddess
Summary: Fen'Harel, well known as The Dread Wolf, an ancient Elven God. Fen'Harel's fate intertwines with that of the human, one raised up by the Dalish, Clan Lavellan. This human's name, is Fen'Dalen, given by Keeper Deshanna. Though what happens when fate leads her to be the only survivor of the Conclave? Leading her further into Fen'Harel's grasp. Guess you'll have to find out...
1. Intro & Notes

**Hello everyone, and welcome to my newest story Fen'Harel's Secret!**

* * *

 **Ok before I start my little intro I am going to be changing my Profile name from Wolf-Lover26 to Da-Wolf-Goddess so please keep your eyes open I will change it on... Let's say 26/03/2018 which may be the 25/03/2018 for others. ****I just thought I would give you a heads up, this is most likely the only time I will change after that it will stay that way.**

* * *

 **I have spent a while on this story, mainly on the Elven Language but I finally have got my first chapter done and I have already started on the second chapter. I may be delayed since I am working on a story for publishing so that will be taking up most of my time as well as looking for work and family things that will arise. My life is never a bore, though if anyone ever feels I take too long for uploading please PM (Private Message) me or comment/review and I will get onto the next chapter as so as I can to upload it for you.**

* * *

Welcome to my newest story Fen'Harel's Secret.

This first chapter is more of a language log of sorts to refer to any of the language and their meaning/s (mostly Elven language) in this story I will put in some language from others that I will be using though I will make a 'STORY' up for Dragon Age Languages. So that will have the full language-well known words and sentences/expressions that are used within the game.

* * *

I have got these languages off of a couple sites, which are;

* Dragon Age Wiki (you can get an app called; FANDOM for: Dragon Age.)

* Memrise (available just on the net or by downloading the app.)

* Elven DAI Lingo Jam (just type that into Google and it should come up. Used for translating if I can't find the words from Memrise or Dragon Age Wiki.)

* Fantasy Name Generator Dragon Age (Type into Google and it should come up. Used to make more Dragon Age like names.)

* * *

 **Elven (aka Elvish):**

* Ar lath ma means; (Ar: I/me) (Lath: Love; to be in love) (Ma: Meaning unknown) translated as; I love you.

* Mir da'len means; (Mir: My) (Da'len: Child) translated as; my child.

* Dareth shiral means; (Dar: to be) (Eth: Safe) (Shiral: Journey) translated as; Farewell/Safe Journey.

* Shemlen/s means; (Shem/s for short) translated as; The elven word for human/s.

* Ir abelas means; (Ir: I am) (Abelas: Sorrow; to be sorry) translated as; I am sorry.

* Mir falon means; (Mir: My) (Falon: Friend) translated as; My friend.

* Arlathvhen means; Meeting of the Dalish clans that occurs every ten years. (For love of the people)

* Ma nuvenin means; (Ma: meaning unknown) (Nuvenin: Say, as in "as you say") translated as; As you wish.

* Aneth ara means; A sociable or friendly greeting, more commonly used among the Dalish themselves rather than with outsiders.

* Ma serannas means; My thanks/Thank you.

* Vhenas means; home.

* Fen'Harel means; Dread Wolf or commonly said as: The Dread Wolf (Fen: Wolf) (Harel: To trick or deceive)

* * *

 **Dwarven:**

* * *

 **Tevinter (aka Tevene):**

* * *

 **Qunari (aka Qunlat):**

* * *

I will add more words/sayings/sentences as they come along in the story, though in the meantime I'll work on getting a Dragon Age Language 'STORY' up for you all.

Thanks for reading this now without further due let the story begin...

* * *

 **P.S.**

 *** I do requests for stories/plots/pairings etc so please let me know if I you would like a certain type of story done up and I will dedicate it to you.**

 *** Feel free to PM (Private Message) me of review even if it's just to talk.**

 *** If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forum as well.**


	2. Chapter 1: An important mission

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the beginning of my newest story Fen'Harel's Secret!**

 **Ok before I start my little the first Chapter, I have a couple things to let you know yet again...**

 *** I am going to be changing my Profile name from Wolf-Lover26 to Da-Wolf-Goddess starting on 26/03/2018 which may be the 25/03/2018 for others.**

 *** I may be delayed in my uploads since I am working on a story for publishing so that will be taking up most of my time as well as looking for work and family things that will arise.**

 *** If anyone ever feels I take too long for uploading please PM (Private Message) me or comment/review and I will get onto the next chapter as so as I can to upload it for you.**

 *** I will update you on my new characters in each chapter just so you know their of my creation.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Age Plot or Characters, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE ORIGINAL MAKERS... All I own is just my own twist on things and of course my own characters.**

* * *

 **Edit on Character:**

* Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan \- _Ok so this was stumped me for a bit for me... Unless I have not been looking everywhere or on some unknown site, I see no where were it states that the Keeper of the Lavellan Clan is male or female the closest I got was a site that said Deshanna (first name) is a feminie name so I'm stating in this fanfic story of mine that the Keeper of the Lavellan Clan is a female._

 **If anyone has any info on the Keeper of the Lavellan Clan please PM me!**

* * *

 **My Characters;**

 **Main Character:**

* Given name by Clan Lavellen - Fen Da'len

[MEANING of name: Wolf Child]

(Her name that she was given by her parents will be revealed later on...)

 **Other Character/s:**

* Tamren (from Clan Lavellan)

* Ashana (from Clan Lavellan)

* Gethvin (from Clan Lavellan)

* Alren (from Clan Lavellan)

* Zatris (from Clan Lavellan)

* Other elves in Clan Lavellan that are seen but not talked too (Varalen, Harwen & Lihris)

* Other elves in Clan Lavellan that are talked about (Kathari, Nesiri, Zevlan & Adari)

* * *

 **Alright now that is all outta the way, onwards with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 1: An important mission.

"Ar lath ma, mir da'len," a beautiful Elven woman said in a soft voice as she held me in her arms, her long, pure blonde hair flowing in the slight breeze that was cool, her aqua eyes peering into mine that just so happened to be the same colour as her eyes. A slight smile appeared on her face "Do not be afraid little one, you will be safe soon" she said, her voice so gentle and soothing, I felt myself crying yet I couldn't find any words to say. Her gentle hand brushes through my medium almost dark brown coloured mid-back length hair as a few tears ran down her face, then suddenly, I could hear talking echo out from other elves nearby. I looked in their direction "Dareth shiral mir da'len" she said I looked back at her to see a few tears run down her face as she waved her hand over my face sending me to sleep.

"Fen? Fen Da'len? Fen?" Tamren's voice

"Move" Ashana's voice

"Ashana?!" Tamren's voice

Cold water hit me jolting me up from my sleep as I looked around frantically only to see that I was safe in the temporary home grounds of Clan Lavellan. "Shemlen get up your late for the hunt again" Ashana snapped I looked at to see her glaring at me, her vibrant green eyes piercing through me, her pure blonde short shoulder length hair shaped her face nicely. However, her facial expressions were completely the opposite of nice. Her fair white skin is slightly glowing from the sunlight hitting her also making her light purple elven markings on her face look a little paler; she crossed her arms over her chest still holding the empty bucket. "Ashana!" Tamren exclaimed, his indigo eyes narrowing as he looked at her, his short burgundy ruffled hair seemed never to change, his tanned almost dark skin tone with somewhat dark green elven markings on his face.

Tamren looked at me "Ir abelas, mir falon" Tamren said "Don't apologise to the shemlen Tamren, she may be a part of the clan, but she is not elven even if she speaks our language and follows our ways" Ashana said turning from him to me. "You're hunting with Tamren, get up we have a clan meeting at mid-day, so you must return before then," Ashana said then walked off I sighed "Are you ok Fen?" Tamren asked I looked at him "Yeah, look at the bright side at least I've washed up" I said with a slight smile. Tamren frowned crossing his arms over his chest "Fen did you have the dream again?" Tamren asked I sighed as I looked away "Yes, the same dream all the time, nothing changes" I said then got up.

"It's probably nothing so let's…" I started to say as I strained some of the water out of my hair "Leave it? And how many more times when you go to sleep or take a nap does that dream appear?" Tamren questioned with a concerned look. I looked at him "Keeper Deshanna knows about my dream Tamren, there's no need to worry so much" I said "Falon I beg you to talk to the Keeper once more, something is not right about this" Tamren said. "Alright if it pleases you and stops you from nagging me, I'll go to the Keeper after the meeting today," I said, "Thank you," Tamren said I shook my head slightly as I rolled my eyes, he's such a worrier.

I grabbed my quiver of arrows slinging them over my arm and head, then grabbed my elm fashioned bow I made when the Keeper let me prove myself to be a Hunter, I passed my test and from then on was known as a Hunter. That day Tamren was so happy since he got made a Hunter one year before I was, and then we were paired as a Hunting team, most the other elves in the clan steer away from me, but he was one of the only children that would talk and play with me when we were children. The Keeper was the one to take me in and gave me the name Fen Da'len, meaning wolf child since I was found deep in the forest with only wolves looking after me, Keeper Deshanna acted like a mother to me and took time to raise me while looking after the clan. Though Tamren took to me right away and seemed to be the only one to call me Fen the elders and Keeper call me Fen Da'len, sometimes the Keeper will call me Mir Da'len, meaning my child, the rest of the clan calls me Shemlen or Shem.

"Alright Tamren let's get going before Ashana comes back," I said and started walking "You know she could be a little nicer since she is a Healer," Tamren said. "Um Tamren I'm a Shemlen she has never, and I don't think will ever be nice to me, I'm the only Shemlen in this or any Elven Clan," I said. "So? That's never stopped me from talking to you besides most the elders do like you" Tamren said "In our clan, what about the gathering? Arlathvhen?" I said "What about it? Other clans don't know you as well as we do" Tamren said. We started to exit the camp, two elves by the names of Gethvin and Alren stood guard at the exit "We are heading out to hunt under orders passed down from Keeper Deshanna" I said.

"We shouldn't be too long, Keeper Deshanna is having a clan meeting at mid-day so we will be back before then," Tamren said, Gethvin and Alren gave nods of their heads "Make sure you are back before mid-day," Alren said. "We will," Tamren said as we walked passed them and into the forest going into the denser forest to catch some food. "So, as I was saying earlier Keeper Deshanna has already given the word to the other clans to say that you never have and will not be a threat to this clan nor other clans," Tamren said. "Ma nuvenin, falon," I said Tamren smiled brightly and kept talking, I was used to him talking a lot, besides he does have some great ideas at times, though the others in the clan seemed to dislike him talking so much especially on hunts. I didn't mind I was focused, and I knew that he could turn from chatty to being focused in a split second though with Tamren and I hanging around each other most of the time I've heard whispers in the clan that they think we may have bonded or would like to bond with each other.

Tamren was talking about some of the love interests and secrets in the clan "So, what does he do? He tells Nesiri, I mean of all people to tell I'd pick Kathari over Nesiri any day" Tamren said "No… Nesiri is the biggest gossiper in the whole clan" I said as I kept my gaze on the surroundings. "I know that is what makes this bad, in no time at all Zevlan is going to have his secret about his longing to be bonded with Adari," Tamren said. He then sighed I looked at him to see him worked up over this I couldn't help but laugh "What is so funny Fen?" Tamren asked with a confused look on his face. "Keeper Deshanna should have made you matchmaker instead of a hunter," I said with a smile Tamren went wide-eyed as a slight blush came across his face "Matchmaker? Fen…" Tamren said with a slightly serious look. I giggled "Sorry falon," I said and reclaimed myself looking back over our surroundings for signs of any animals or food source "Hey um Fen?" Tamren said "Yes Tamren," I said.

"Well, I wanted to know if…" Tamren started when a couple of mountain goats appeared in the distance "Tamren look mountain goats, come on falon" I said then ran off to get a little closer, I stopped behind a tree and looked over seeing Tamren across from me with his bow at the ready. I crept out slightly looking at the goats then looked at Tamren and gave the signal, we strung up our bows and aimed to pick our targets, then fired our shots both of our shots were clean. I shot a goat in the chest whereas Tamren got one in the head the others scattered straight after "Great kill Tamren" I said as I walked over to our kills "You too Fen" Tamren said as he caught up to me. We pulled the arrows out and started tying the goat's legs up "Oh Tamren you were saying something earlier before I spotted the goats" I said.

"Oh, uh I was wondering if you had ever thought about bonding with anyone?" Tamren asked I looked at him in awe seeing him concentrate on tying his kill up "No I haven't, you do realise you are my only friend here" I said then looked back to my kill "Yes I realise" Tamren said. "So, have you?" I asked, "Have I what?" Tamren asked back "Have you thought about bonding with anyone?" I asked, "Uh I guess, I mean I have, but it's complex" Tamren replied. "Complex? How complex can it be?" I asked "Aneth ara," Zatris said aloud we looked back as we stood up to see him and three others, Varalen, Harwen and Lihris come over "Aneth ara," Tamren said. "Is something wrong Zatris?" I asked "Not at all we thought we'd come give you both a hand, the Keeper wants to have the clan meeting as soon as we all return," Zatris said Tamren and I looked at each other both with curiosity and concern.

"You have both finished hunting, yes?" Zatris asked "Yes, we have two mountain goats, both clean kills," Tamren said as we looked back to Zatris "Very good, you two head back we'll get them back to the clan," Zatris said "Dareth shiral vhenas," I said. "And to you both" Zatris said. Tamren and I both walked off back towards the clan's camp "I wonder what is going on to have our hunt taken over like that" Tamren said "We will find out soon enough" I said, "Yeah hopefully it is nothing bad" Tamren said. We walked back to camp talking about what this meeting may be about, Gethvin and Alren were still patrolling the entry to our camp, but they looked nervous "Aneth ara" I said "Aneth ara" Gethvin said, "Is everything alright?" Tamren asked. "There's been talk, but the Keeper wants no more talk until the meeting starts," Alren said "This doesn't sound good," I said "No we better get to the Keeper and let her know about Zatris and the others," Tamren said.

I gave a nod of my head "Let's go then" I said Tamren and I walked into the camp and towards Keeper Deshanna's area we got there to see most the elders, the elder healer, hunter and even the Hahren, we went over to them and knelt down. "Keeper Deshanna we are sorry to interrupt," Tamren said "Zatris and four hunters are bringing back our kills to the clan, Zatris told us to come back to the clan for the meeting," I said, "Both of you, please stand," Keeper Deshanna said. We did as we got asked "Tamren you may go, Fen Da'len I must speak to you" Keeper Deshanna said I looked at Tamren as he looked at me then looked to the Keeper he gave a bow of his head "Yes Keeper" Tamren said. He then walked off, I looked the Keeper she smiled slightly "Fen Da'len I must ask you to do something very important, that may involve the future survival of our traditions and people in the Dalish Clans" Keeper Deshanna said.

"Keeper, I owe you my life so whatever you need of me, I'll do it to help the clan-to help all Dalish clans," I said "Ma serannas, Da'len," the Keeper said. She then looked at the elders they gave nods and walked off, the Keeper looked back to me with a serious look. "This task will be dangerous, considering you have never been in a human town but I need you to be a spy for the Dalish clans," Keeper Deshanna said "As I said, Keeper, I want to repay my debt," I said. "Then you will need to look the part of a true Shemlen" Keeper Deshanna said then looked to the elder healer who was standing not too far off. The Keeper gave a gesture to her, and the elder healer gave a slight bow of her head and walked off, the Keeper looked back to me "The Divine has called a meeting at the Conclave near Haven, and I want you to go to the Conclave and obtain information" the Keeper said.

"What kind of information?" I asked, "The mages rebelled in Kirkwall if that happens here there could be a war between the Templars and Mages and not just in Fereldan, but it could spread to Orlais," the Keeper said "It seems like there's no end to war when it comes to humans," I said. The Keeper giving a nod of her head "Unfortunately that is so but I need you to remain focused on your task and should this meeting take a turn for the worst I want you to send word immediately" the Keeper said, I gave a nod of my head "Of course Keeper" I said. The elder healer came by with clothes that a Shemlen would wear "Ma serannas" the Keeper said as she took the clothes from the elder healer, the healer bowed her head slightly then walked off the Keeper faced me holding out the clothes. "Fen Da'len these are your clothes, they will make you fit in with the other humans, use everything that you have learnt from us about the Shemlen and remember to speak only their language pretend you don't know elven" the Keeper said. I took the clothes and gave a short nod of my head "I will keep up appearances and send back notes on everything that happens Keeper Deshanna" I said.

"Good, you will depart after our meal, this will be your farewell from the clan to wish you luck on your mission," Keeper Deshanna said "I will get dressed now then join everyone," I said. "Do not take anything that will make you suspicious Fen Da'len," the Keeper said "Do not worry Keeper I will not fail you," I said the Keeper gave a small nod of her head and slight bow I did the same. I then walked back to my sleeping area, I looked at the clothes, the material was soft, and the armour was sturdy. I quickly stripped off then got changed into the Shemlen attire, the clothing I should have grown up in, it fits me well, but it was odd, elven clothes did not require you to wear layer over layer the Shemlen clothing seems to be too well layered. I looked at my things tidying things up hoping I would return soon "So it's true…" Tamren said I stood up and turned around seeing Tamren with a sad look on his face "Keeper Deshanna told us all that you are going to the Conclave as a spy" Tamren said.

I looked down slightly "I do not know when I will be back, but I have to do this," I said, "I know, I wish you were born of the Dalish, of this Clan so you wouldn't have to go," Tamren said. I looked at him and smiled slightly "Someone would still have had to go Tamren" I said "Yes but I do not want you to go," Tamren said. "Things will be ok, I'm a hunter like you and us hunters do not go down so easily, I promise I'll be back," I said he smiled slightly "You better or I will come after you," Tamren said. I laughed "I know you will, but it's better you stay here the stories of the Shemlen seem like they're all true," I said, "This coming from you, are you scared of your kind?" Tamren asked with a playful look. "Uh-no I am cautious that's all," I said he laughed "Mhmm, come on let's get to the campfire the feast is waiting on you," Tamren said. "Alright let's go," I said we walked off towards the campfire, Tamren seemed a slightly different but then again this was a big thing.

Time ending up flying by, the clan seemed to have finally accepted me, the feast was grand, and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. However, the elders were not as excited seeing as the conclave may be the start of another mage rebellion. Keeper Deshanna ended our feast with a speech, one that had the clan on edge yet happy in another way, to have me apart of their clan, to know I was willing to do whatever it took to help not our clan but all the Dalish clans. Before I knew it, the feast had started to come to an end, I got up from my spot and went over to Keeper Deshanna and knelt down "Sorry for intruding Keeper but may I have a word please?" I said "Of course, Mir Da'len" Keeper Deshanna said. "I…" I started "Mir Da'len sit with me and tell me what's on your mind," Keeper Deshanna said, I nodded my head then sat by her side as she said "I wish to talk about my dream, what if it is my downfall? If the shemlens find out?" I asked.

"Mir Da'len, you are not an elf and yet you act like one of us, your kin are the shemlen, do not forget that but do not forget where you have been brought up and who your friends are," Keeper Deshanna said "Yes Keeper," I said she smiled. "The Dream you have is natural; it is a memory nothing more, you need not worry," Keeper Deshanna said I sighed as I smiled in relief "Ma serannas Keeper, that eases my mind greatly," I said. "Da'len, I am proud of you, I may not show it often, but I am proud of you, and I know I am not your mother, but I have been so honoured to have raised you," Keeper Deshanna said with slight tears forming in her eyes. I looked at her in awe then shook my head. "It is I who am the honoured one Keeper; you kept me, and yet you could have left me there," I said. She placed her left hand on my right cheek "Fen Da'len, Mir Da'len, no matter what you choose to do once you are out of our grounds, I wish you all the happiness this world can give you, I will pray every day for you," Keeper Deshanna said.

"Keeper, I will come back, once I have completed my mission," I said "Of course but should something happen, if you find you like life beyond our clan or that you have found someone to love, I want you to go live your life," Keeper Deshanna said. I looked down sadly in thought "You can always write, this clan will be here to welcome you home always" Keeper Deshanna said. "Thank you, Keeper, for everything, I could have asked for no better clan and no better mother," I said, a short time after a more lightened conversation about our good times. The Clan was soon all together at the edge of our lands seeing me off Tamren hugged me tightly "I am coming back, I will not fail falon" I said as I hugged him back "Still it doesn't make this any easier we've never been apart, Dareth shiral falon" Tamren said. "Take care Tamren," I said as we separated "Fen Da'len," Keeper Deshanna said I looked to the Keeper as did the clan "We will pray for you, be careful and do not stray from your path, your name as a human will be Lucia Hart," the Keeper said.

"Yes Keeper, I will go straight to the Conclave and send word when I have arrived," I said with a spark of determination in my eyes. "If anyone asks about your background, you are a noble going to the conclave on behalf of your family, if they should ask you why then just make something creative up," Keeper Deshanna said with a concerned look. "Yes Keeper, I will not fail you," I said the Keeper gave a bow "Dareth shiral Fen Da'len," the Keeper said I looked over my clan one last time before I turned towards the forest and started to make my way to Haven than the Conclave. I was nervous and scared to be out on my own yet curious about my people, to know if humans are everything our clan and other clans say they are, I kept walking on I wandered in the direction of Haven. I knew the way through tales even though I had only been where my clan had travelled, at least it was peaceful though that did make me miss Tamren's talking, the minutes turned to hours all too soon, and it was now getting to dusk.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked this chapter, let me know your thoughts/opinions and ideas by reviewing by comment or you can PM (Private message) me look forward to hearing the reviews, I don't mind good or bad reviews.**

 **Thanks Guys :)**

* * *

 **P.S.**

 *** I do requests for stories/plots/pairings etc so please let me know if I you would like a certain type of story done up and I will dedicate it to you.**

 *** Feel free to PM (Private Message) me of review even if it's just to talk.**

 *** If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forums on FanFiciton and the Forum that I am apart of on FictionPress** **as well.** **I was thinking about forming a Facebook Group for each of my stories (Separate groups, one group per story that I have) if you want to see pictures, talk about the story, you could even post up your own artworks for pairings or characters in the story, they'll be no bad judgments of artworks (no matter their form; painting, drawing, etc) if I put groups up. Please put down in the comments or PM (Private Message) me if you would like a Facebook Group made up purely for this story.**

 *** My Facebook URL link is below (Remove the underscores to get the page.)**

h_t_t_p_s_:_/_/_w_w_w_._f_a_c_e_b_o_o_k_._c_o_m_/_z_a_r_a_._w_o_l_f_._2_6


	3. Chapter 2: Shemlens

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the beginning of my newest story Fen'Harel's Secret!**

 **Ok before I start this next chapter, I have a couple things to let you know yet again...**

 *** So those who have read my stories will have noticed I have changed my profile name from Wolf-Lover26 to Da-Wolf-Goddess, this is a permanent change.**

 *** I may be delayed in my uploads since I am working on a story for publishing so that will be taking up most of my time as well as looking for work and family things that will arise.**

 *** If anyone ever feels I take too long for uploading please PM (Private Message) me or comment/review and I will get onto the next chapter as so as I can to upload it for you.**

 *** I will update you on my new characters in each chapter just so you know their of my creation.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Age Plot or Characters, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE ORIGINAL MAKERS... All I own is just my own twist on things and of course my own characters.**

* * *

 **Edit on Character:**

* Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan - _Ok so this was stumped me for a bit for me... Unless I have not been looking everywhere or on some unknown site, I see no where were it states that the Keeper of the Lavellan Clan is male or female the closest I got was a site that said Deshanna (first name) is a feminie name so I'm stating in this fanfic story of mine that the Keeper of the Lavellan Clan is a female._

 **If anyone has any info on the Keeper of the Lavellan Clan please PM me!**

* * *

 **My Characters in this chapter;**

 **Main Character:**

* Given name by Clan Lavellen - Fen Da'len

[MEANING of name: Wolf Child]

(Her name that she was given by her parents will be revealed later on...)

 **Other Character/s:**

 _(TEMPLARS)_

* Gordon Horvath

 _* Sebastian Karner_

 _* Kenneth Duran_

 _* Jakob Baxter_

* * *

 **Alright now that is all outta the way, onwards with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Shemlens

I was miles from any city or town, and I was not sure what a human would do or what was acceptable, then again neither did my clan. We never really associated with them before, I sighed heavily, at least the good part was that I got used to walking a lot with the clan. As darkness started to set over the flourishing forest, I made up my mind to camp for the night and set off early in the morning, I went to look for a suitable place to spend the night, and by suitable I meant safe. I came across a nice tree with a sturdy, hollow base, it didn't look scary, well to me, but you could never be too careful, I went to reach for my bow and arrow just in case when I realised that I was only grasping at air. I sighed heavily "Great… Alone and defenceless" I muttered I frowned slightly and looked around seeing if there was anything I could use in self-defence just for the meantime, seeing only a few branches and twigs.

I looked over one of the branches when I heard a commotion; my eyes widened in awe as I went to head into the hollow base of the tree "Hey lookie boss! Over there!" a man's voice rung out, I gasped as I went into the hollow and moved back against the back of the hollow. I grabbed onto a thick branch that was holding on by a few strands; I tried bending it a little until it snapped, it looked sturdy enough not to break if you hit someone with it. "What is it now?" a coarse man's voice rung out I held the branch in an offensive position as I had my back against the hollow's wall "A woman, I saw a woman, she went in there" the first man's voice rung out. I kept my breathing slow and quiet as I gripped the branch tightly, "I saw nothing boss, he's drunk" a different man's voice rung out "I know what I saw!" the first man's voice bellowed out.

Light from a fire suddenly lit up the area outside the hollow and moments after I saw a pair of legs, well-armoured, the man was soon on his knees peering in, holding the lit torch towards the hollow, his gaze meet mine. His hazel eyes widened as a smile spread across his face, "There is a woman in here! I told you so!" he exclaimed in triumph, the torch he held got ripped from his hand, and he was tossed back like he weighed nothing. A board man with bulky, heavy armour took his spot kneeling down holding the lit torch towards me, his eyes were a rich brown colour, and they had got filled with a look of lust, I held my ground not liking this at all. "What's a noblewoman doing all alone in the forest at this hour?" he asked "I am going to the Conclave" I replied bluntly, he chuckled. "Quite out front for a noble but I guess that's how we like them," he said giving a smirk that made me sick to my stomach "Right men?!" he called out yelling and cheering of agreement rung out "Don't you dare touch me" I snapped.

"Now-Now it'll be over quick, and then you'll be free to go on your way if you resist it'll only make your situation worse," he said as he went to grab the branch I was holding, I quickly lunged forward jolting the branch towards him. "Argh," he exclaimed as the tip of the branch stuck into his side making him lose balance and fall back, a hand quickly grabbed the branch pulling it out, I let go falling back cutting my left upper-arm on a snapped off the branch. I gasped as I held my hand over the cut, I saw a man coming in "Pass her over to us" another man's voice said, I was alone miles from my clan or any village, and now I was to be violated by bandits. Oh, gods if you can hear me, please help me, "Your ours now, so give up before things get worse for you pretty one" the man said that had come into the hollow "Never" I snapped.

He frowned narrowing his icy light blue eyes that I could see glisten with anger, he lunged at me, I kicked him away he held his stomach for a moment as he groaned then lunged at me grabbed my arms tightly "You'll do as we damned well say now" he said firmly. I felt tears brimming and my heart beating so fast in my chest "HELP! HELP PLEASE! SOMEONE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Shut up wench" he snapped then turned around holding me and pushed me towards the hollow's entry and exit, where two men stood ready, each grabbing one of my arms "LET ME GO! SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed again as loud as I could. I was pulled out and tossed to the ground my clothes now filthy, and blood ran down my left arm, from what I thought was a cut was a gash, I went to get up when I felt a foot on my back and got pushed back to the ground.

"HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP!" I screamed belting out any air I had in my lungs hoping someone, anyone, was nearby to help me, how foolish of me not even to bring a dagger, I felt one of the men grab me turning me around, and he instantly tore at my clothing. I was lucky enough to have armour beneath the clothing, but I don't think it would help too much in this case, "A noble wearing armour, too bad you didn't choose a weapon over it, it may have served you better against us" he said. The men chuckled and laughed just when the man was about to reach for my chest armour an arrow had shot straight through his right shoulder "Argh!" he cried out in pain as he stumbled away "Get away from that woman now" a firm man's voice bellowed out. I could catch a slight glimpse of Templar armour "Mind your own business Templars" one bandit member said "Yeah go, guard, that mage you have there" another bandit said "Or we'll have to kill you all" a different man said.

"Morris shut up," a few bandits said at once "I'm working with the Templars, so that means you'll be fighting a mage too as well as these talented Templars," a man said that was near the Templars, however many there were. "We don't fear you circle mage or your guard dogs," the man said that I had stabbed with the branch as he stood in front of his men, "This wench is ours, she'll leave when we have finished with her," he said once again. "Well then that doesn't leave us much choice" the mage's voice rung out suddenly a bright light and burst of slight heat came over, a couple of men that were in front of me, I covered my head with my arms as closed my eyes. I had never been so scared; if this is what the shems are like all the time then there is no way I would want to stay in their world, I would much rather be with my clan. Screams echoed out as did the sound of clashing metal but within a few moments it had subsided, there was no more screaming, no clashing of metal, "My lady, you are safe now" a man's voice rung out.

I moved my arms slightly to see four Templars three standing not far off, one of the Templars had knelt next to me as he did the mage, he came over and followed the Templars lead, the mage knelt beside him near me. "She has a bad gash on her arm, I'd like to take a look at that," the mage said as he looked over the gash on my arm. "My Lady we can take you to the next village we pass and help tend to your injuries, but I'm afraid we can do no more, we have a job to do ourselves" the Templar beside me said. "You saved me, that's more than I could have asked for, thank you," I said, "Where were you headed?" the mage asked "To the Conclave, my family sent me to represent them there" I replied. "Alone? With no weapons?" one of the other Templars said in awe "Karner" the Templar beside me said sternly looking back at him then looked back to me "Apologises my lady, my name is Gordon Horvath" he said.

"A pleasure, my name is Lucia Hart," I said, "Since we're doing introductions, my name is Enchanter Regalyan D'Marcall, most people call me Galyan though," the mage said removing his cowl. Revealing his green eyes and dark brown shoulder length hair and a slight beard that goes around the edge of his jaw and chin, he smiled and turned to Templar Horvath "Perhaps we could allow Lady Hart to come with us, after all, we are all heading to the same place" Enchanter D'Marcall said. "I suppose, but we don't take many stops, it would be harsh on Lady Hart" Templar Horvath said "I am sure I can manage, I have done well so far," I said. "See Gordon; Lady Hart seems to be tougher than what you take her for," Enchanter D'Marcall said Templar Horvath sighed "Alright, Lady Hart I suggest we move from this area to a safe camping spot for the night, once there, we shall look at your wound" Templar Horvath said.

"Ok, thank you for allowing me to go with you all, Templar Horvath," I said, "No need for the formalities, we are all on first name basis here," Templar Horvath said. "These guys aren't so rough and tough like most templars; they show a soft side when out of their stationed spots," Enchanter D'Marcall said "Oh now look, Galyan, you've made me blush," one of the Templars said. "Enough jokes Kenneth" Templar Horvath said glancing back him then focussed back on me "Can you walk Lady Hart?" Templar Horvath asked. "Yes, I believe so" I replied as I looked at him "If you feel dizzy or unable to walk let us know immediately," Templar Horvath said I gave a nod of my head "I will," I said. Enchanter D'Marcall held his hand out to me "Allow me to help you up" he said, I was a little hesitant but placed my hand in his, and he helped me to stand up as Templar Horvath came to the other side of me. "Do you feel ok?" Templar Horvath asked I looked at him as I took my hand back from Enchanter D'Marcall, "Yes, I feel alright so far" I replied. "Alright, let us know if you feel unwell" Templar Horvath said then looked at his Templar comrades then to the Enchanter "Let's move onwards and find a secure place to set up camp for the night" Templar Horvath said.

Templar Horvath looked back to the other three Templars, "I will lead from the front, Jakob you have the right flank, Sebastian you will take the left flank, Kenneth you have the back" Templar Horvath said "Yes ser" all three said simultaneously. "Galyan, Lady Hart, you two will walk in the middle of all of us for the safety of both of you" Templar Horvath said, "More for your safety, I can protect myself," Enchanter D'Marcall said. Templar Horvath shook his head as he started to walk off "Alright let's move out" Templar Horvath said, Enchanter D'Marcall walked by my right side as Horvath lead the way and the other three Templars took their places around us. We walked for a little while; I took the time to take in my surroundings and think a little more about what to do and what things humans would say or-well talk about, there was much I was uncertain about when it came to the Shems. Though I can't be sure about these men, they did save me, but I still do not know them, they didn't seem as mean as the Shems in the tales we got told, I hope I can keep my cover-up.

"So Lady Hart, why did your family not send any guards with you?" Enchanter D'Marcall asked "Galyan…" Templar Horvath snapped "Relax Gordon," Enchanter D'Marcall said then looked at me. "You don't have to speak at all if you don't want to, I just thought some small talk would be better then eerily silence," Enchanter D'Marcall said, "Well to be honest Enchanter I…" I started to reply "Please just call me Galyan," Enchanter D'Marcall said. "Ok, well, Galyan, I am a little different, and my mother believed sending me to the Conclave on their behalf would straighten me out in a way" I replied "Straighten you out? How so?" Galyan asked with an interested look. "Well, my mother said that maybe I would find something else to do with my life than sit at home all day" I explained as I averted my gaze to the ground. "Some of my family members don't approve of me, so maybe it was a way of saying I could do something they would be proud of," I said which was true when it came to my clan.

"Wow that's harsh for being a noble, I mean I've heard a lot of things about how nobles live, but that's still harsh," Kenneth said "Really? So, what's it like being normal?" I asked the all laughed "No one's normal Lady Hart" Jakob said. "Well, what's it like not being apart of noble family? I mean you all would have some form of luxury, right? A place to live, warm meals three times a day, that sort of thing" I said "Not all of us are the same Lady Hart" Galyan said I looked at him in slight confusion. "But you all should be treated the same, it shouldn't matter where you come from or your race, we're all still people with feelings," I said he smiled. "We've all lived in the circle treated with luxuries, but before that, we all had different lives," Galyan said "Apart from Jakob here," Kenneth said. "I was given to the order at birth, sworn to be a Templar, never known any other life," Jakob said, "your family just gave you up?" I asked "It's no big deal, we all still get to see our families, we get time off too" Jakob replied.

"When you join an order whether it be the Circle of Magi or Templar Order even, The Seekers, you get to know one other, and you all become a family, you look out for each other" Templar Horvath said. I smiled slightly the Shems don't seem that bad well these men don't "So seeing as I have told my story, how about you guys tell your stories," Jakob said. "As long as you don't get distracted," Templar Horvath said "We won't, we're the best hence why we are here guarding Galyan with you," Kenneth said. "Tone down the ego, Kenneth" Templar Horvath said "Yes ser" Kenneth said, "So who's next?" Jakob asked "I'll go then, Sebastian, then Gordon and lastly Galyan," Kenneth said "Watch out Gordon, Kenneth's starting to throw orders around, he'll take over your job pretty soon" Galyan joked. Templar Horvath said nothing just glanced back ever so slightly looking to Galyan then turned his attention ahead, "Keep your voices low, I don't want to be ambushed if there are more bandits about" Templar Horvath said.

"Alright ser, so I joined when I was fifteen, I joined after my younger sister found out she could do magic," Kenneth said, "So did you join to protect those with magic like your sister or to be close to her?" I asked "Both" Kenneth replied. "Mainly to be close to his sister," Sebastian said "Softy" Jakob teased "Am not" Kenneth protested "Relax, I would have done the same thing if it happened to one of my siblings," Sebastian said. "Same here," Jakob said "So how do um… non-noble people react to magic? I mean I know magic can be scary and dangerous" I questioned Galyan gave me a strange look. Oh no, I've said the wrong thing "Well when people found out about her magical abilities they started to get scared of her, some even throwing stones" Kenneth replied "That's awful" I said. "Yeah, I stood up for her and took her to the Templars in our town, I demanded they let me join the order, they tested me, and here I am," Kenneth said "Tested you? For what? To see if you were a mage too?" I asked.

"Yeah that and to see if I had what it took to be a Templar, alright Sebastian your turn" Kenneth replied "I'm not as interesting as the others here, my father was a soldier, I wanted to be a swordsman like him," Sebastian said. "He inspired you," I said "Yes, so much that I trained night and day to be the greatest warrior ever," Sebastian said "Dream on, you need to beat me first," Kenneth said. "He has though, don't you remember when we were at…" Jakob started to say "Shut up" Kenneth snapped "So Templar Karner how…" I started to say. "You don't have to be so formal Lady Hart; you can use our first names; we're all friends here after all," Kenneth said cutting me off "Of course, sorry," I said. "Nobles and your formality that's one thing I'll never get," Kenneth said, "Um Sebastian, how did you go from wanting to be a swordsman to a Templar?" I asked. "The Templars stationed at our local chantry thought I had talent, so they asked my parents to recruit me into their order, my parents agreed, and well here I am," Sebastian said "Your turn now Gordon," Kenneth said.

"I became a Templar at first because I hated mages," Gordon said "What? I thought you said…" Jakob said "I know what I said, but Lady Hart here could do some good at the Conclave and telling my story may help here in making a difference in their decisions," Gordon said. "Why did you hate mages?" I asked "I joined the order in my twenties, I was newly married, and my wife was with child at the time, I had gone to town for some supplies" Gordon started. His voice wavering with every word, I didn't like where his story was going "I came back to a blood mage and a demon, I saw my pregnant wife laying on the ground lifeless" Gordon said. He sighed, one that you could hear his distress "I had got overtaken with rage at that moment, I ran at them slashing my sword about" Gordon said. I could feel tears in my eyes ready to spill out; I couldn't imagine the pain that he had to endure "I am so sorry" I said holding back my tears. "Don't be, as much as I wanted that life with her and our child, being a Templar and trying to help change things, so others don't get hurt as I did, is a good life as well" Gordon said. His voice still slightly trembling that you didn't have to see his face to get an impression of what he was feeling.

My eyes drifted to the ground, I'm not a real noble, but maybe I can change things, Keeper Deshanna wanted me to lead my own life, perhaps this is how I start, by changing things for others, creating peace. "Gordon, I promise I will do everything I can to help sort things out, to make life better for everyone, maybe this conclave meeting can bring peace," I said "I pray to the maker that your right," Gordon says softly. "Lady Hart, things don't always change the feud between mages and templars is always present everyone here gets along, but not all are as kind natured as we are," Galyan said I looked at him in awe he seemed to have had a difficult past or some problems with templars at least. "There is also feuds between races, things can change if we work at it," I said, "That's a tall order to fill," Kenneth said. "It's like a family though everyone has their ups and downs, though when you work together, you can get through it," I said with determination "I wish you luck Lady Hart, and if you need support you can call on me," Jakob said.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'd all here band together behind your view Lady Hart," Kenneth said "I'll stand by you, Lady Hart," Sebastian said "Alright men there is a clearing up ahead," Gordon said as he stopped. We followed his lead and stopped as well "Jakob you are with me to check the area, Kenneth and Sebastian guard Galyan and Lady Hart," Gordon said. Sebastian and Kenneth came closer and to us, with a sword and shield in either hand at the ready, while Gordon and Jakob went ahead to scout the clearing. We waited a few moments, the silence was very nerve-wracking, I'd never felt so nervous before being in a forest, but there was a massive difference for the first time in my life that I could remember, I was with my own kind, other Shemlens. Having a bow and some arrows would be nice or some weapon, it would at least make me feel safe or at least less vulnerable, even though I do have people around me, who seem nice enough.

Within a few more minutes Gordon and Jakob came back, "The area is clear and ideal for camping, let's get set up for the night" Gordon said as he leads the way to our camping grounds for the night, I couldn't help but start to feel a little homesick. I guess it would be normal, the Lavellan Clan is all I knew, all I had but at least I have company, good, decent men to journey with on my way to the conclave. "Alright, Kenneth and Sebastian, go look for some firewood around this area, the rest of us will stay here," Gordon said, "Lady Hart let's sit down over here so I can look at your wound," Galyan said. "Ok, and thank you for this, for everything," I said Galyan smiled "It's no problem Lady Hart, I'm glad we got to you when we did," Galyan said I smiled. "As am I," I said as we took a seat on a broken log, Galyan sat on my left side to take a look at the gash on my arm.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked this chapter, let me know your thoughts/opinions and ideas by reviewing by comment or you can PM (Private message) me look forward to hearing the reviews, I don't mind good or bad reviews.**

 **Special thanks to my first reviewer;**

 *** Arsynn (Thanks also for the tip)**

 **Thanks Guys :)**

* * *

 **P.S.**

 *** I do requests for stories/plots/pairings etc so please let me know if I you would like a certain type of story done up and I will dedicate it to you.**

 *** Feel free to PM (Private Message) me of review even if it's just to talk.**

 *** If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forums on FanFiciton and the Forum that I am apart of on FictionPress** **as well. I was thinking about forming a Facebook Group for each of my stories (Separate groups, one group per story that I have) if you want to see pictures, talk about the story, you could even post up your own artworks for pairings or characters in the story, they'll be no bad judgments of artworks (no matter their form; painting, drawing, etc) if I put groups up. Please put down in the comments or PM (Private Message) me if you would like a Facebook Group made up purely for this story.**

 *** My Facebook URL link is below (Remove the underscores to get the page.)**

h_t_t_p_s_:_/_/_w_w_w_._f_a_c_e_b_o_o_k_._c_o_m_/_z_a_r_a_._w_o_l_f_._2_6


	4. Chapter 3: The Enchanter's Tale

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the beginning of my newest story Fen'Harel's Secret!**

 **Ok before I start this next chapter, I have a couple things to let you know yet again...**

 *** So those who have read my stories will have noticed I have changed my profile name from Wolf-Lover26 to Da-Wolf-Goddess, this is a permanent change.**

 *** I may be delayed in my uploads since I am working on a story for publishing so that will be taking up most of my time as well as looking for work and family things that will arise.**

 *** If anyone ever feels I take too long for uploading please PM (Private Message) me or comment/review and I will get onto the next chapter as so as I can to upload it for you.**

 *** I will update you on my new characters in each chapter just so you know their of my creation.**

* * *

 **NOTE:** Apologies for the long wait for the whole Conclave and start of the Inquisition thing but I have a plot and all this mini stuff that joins together to how things will fit into the story so PLEASE bear with me and the story line for now.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Age Plot or Characters, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE ORIGINAL MAKERS... All I own is just my own twist on things and of course my own characters.**

* * *

 **Edit on Character:**

* Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan - _Ok so this was stumped me for a bit for me... Unless I have not been looking everywhere or on some unknown site, I see no where were it states that the Keeper of the Lavellan Clan is male or female the closest I got was a site that said Deshanna (first name) is a feminie name so I'm stating in this fanfic story of mine that the Keeper of the Lavellan Clan is a female._

 **If anyone has any info on the Keeper of the Lavellan Clan please PM me!**

* * *

 **My Characters in this chapter;**

 **Main Character:**

* Given name by Clan Lavellen - Fen Da'len

[MEANING of name: Wolf Child]

(Her name that she was given by her parents will be revealed later on...)

 **Other Character/s:**

* Harlaros (Elven mage, second to Keeper Deshanna, from Clan Lavellan he is mentioned but not seen)

* * *

 **WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD!**

 **{If you have not seen Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker and don't want spoilers I suggest skipping the spoiler section which I will have noted the beginning and end}**

 **Alright now that is all outta the way, onwards with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Enchanter's Tale.

I sat in silence letting Galyan treat my arm, "Let me know if I hurt you" Galyan said "I'll be ok, just do what you must" I said, he chuckled "Now I know who you remind me of" Galyan said, I looked at him in curiosity. "I remind you of someone?" I questioned "This I have to hear," Jakob said, "You remind me of Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast," Galyan said "Pentaghast? You mean the woman who saved Divine Beatrix the third from the attack of a blood mage and dragons?" I asked in awe. Galyan smiled "Yes the very same one" he replied, "I believe she was not the only one that stopped them, you and your mage friends help as well," Gordon said. "You should tell the tale of it, Galyan," Jakob said "We are not here to relax Jakob," Gordon said. "No but we can still listen," Jakob said "Only if Galyan tells the story, now pick your spot Jakob," Gordon says as he stands not far away, facing south-east. Jakob puffed a sigh as he stood facing north-west, "I can only tell my point of view of what happened back then" Galyan said.

"That's fine that's what makes it so interesting," Jakob said "Alright, well I-" Galyan said, "Wait shouldn't we wait for Sebastian and Kenneth?" I asked, "You don't have to worry about them miss they'll catch up," Jakob said. "Planning to leave us behind huh?" Kenneth's voice rung out as he and Sebastian came into view "Only if you count having a story told as leaving" Jakob replied, "Is it Hard in Hightown?" Kenneth questioned. "No, actually Galyan was going to tell us what happened when he and Seeker Pentaghast saved Divine Beatrix the third" Gordon answered "Heroic tales… Well, you better get started Galyan before the sun starts to rise" Kenneth said. "Kenneth…" Gordon said in an unamused tone "Don't worry ser, I'm sure his jokes will cease to exist over the next few days or weeks…" Jakob said. "I'll set up the campfire Kenneth; you go pick a spot to stand and look pretty," Sebastian said I couldn't help but laugh "Oh so you can make her laugh, and I get an eerie silence with my jokes" Kenneth pouted.

"I'm sorry Kenneth I didn't mean to upset you," I said "Don't worry over me Lady Hart, but I'm very honoured that you do care" Kenneth said and placed down the firewood he had then walked off to face south-west while Sebastian worked on setting up the fire pit. I felt soft cloth wrap around my wounded arm, I looked at it, seeing Galyan wrap my arm up with a type of soft cloth, I felt a little privileged in a way, having these men with me. The Templars didn't seem that bad, though the Keeper always told us to steer clear of them especially anyone who could produce magic, which was mainly the second in the clan, Harlaros. Anyone else who produced magical abilities after he got picked as second, was sent out of the Clan to prevent possession by demons, I only hope that the others had got fairly treated if they had got taken to a Circle. "That's not to tight, is it?" Galyan asked "No that's fine, thank you" I replied he smiled "A pleasure, you may have a scar though," Galyan said "It's ok, I'm alive, that's the main thing," I said.

"That reminds me Galyan you haven't told Lady Hart your backstory yet; perhaps you can tell that before telling your adventure with the Seeker to save Divine Beatrix the third" Jakob said. "There's not much to tell, I came into my magic at a young age and got sent to the White Spire Circle in Orlais," Galyan said. "You're from Orlais?" I asked "Yes" Galyan replied, "You're a very long way from home, what are you doing in the Free Marches?" I said I questioned. "Well I was sent with a guard, these four Templars to help out in some with the Mages after the rebellion in Kirkwall" Galyan replied, "So after the Conclave will you all be returning to Orlais?" I asked. "It depends on what comes from the Conclave" Galyan replied light from the fire sparked up, illuminating the area around us. "Alright, Galyan your turn to cook up one of your specialties with what little food we have left," Sebastian said as he left a pack on the ground "And don't forget the story" Jakob added I slightly smiled as Galyan chuckled "Alright kids one thing at a time" Galyan joked.

Galyan stood up and went over to the pack taking out some food; I looked up seeing slight glimpses of the stars through the treetops, I didn't want to look at what Galyan was doing with the food in case I asked questions, ones the humans should know. I sighed as I sifted through my thoughts, over what would happen between now and the end of the Conclave meeting, my thoughts got quickly consumed by my Clan, Tamren and the Keeper. They were all I knew, all I had but being with others like me, humans, it felt different but somehow I felt a better, not left out or different in any way, for once, I felt normal. A smile crossed my face as I let my body relax and let my guard down, I felt I did not need to be so jumpy around these men, "Do you have a certain taste Lady Hart?" Galyan questioned "I'll eat whatever you cook up; I'm not fussy," I said. "If you don't mind me saying, you are certainly different from other nobles," Sebastian said "Oh?" I puffed as I looked over to where he was standing "How so?" I asked.

"You don't seem to have a stuck up attitude for one," Kenneth said I looked to him then dropped my gaze to the ground, remembering how the lords and ladies would run my clan from their lands for just passing by. "Kenneth," Sebastian and Jakob said simultaneously "Uh sorry Lady Hart, that was rude of me" Kenneth "But it's true, most are stuck up, they don't care for anyone but their own," I said. It went silent for a while, the smell of food seemed to pick everyone up and make the mood chirpy, Galyan called the Templars over and served out food, he had cooked small amounts of what looked like soup. I didn't know if I would like it, but I couldn't turn my nose down at it, if they all liked it, Galyan came over to me with two small wooden bowls with a spoon in each, "Here you are Lady Hart, I hope you like it" Galyan said. I smiled "Thank you, I'm sure I will," I said as I took the bowl he offered me, it smelt ok, the Templars all sat down placing their bowls down then took their helmets off, we seemed to all make a circle around the fire.

Sebastian sat on my left, next to him was Gordon, and then Jakob next was Kenneth and next to him and between me was Galyan, seeing them with their helmets off and smiles on their faces made me feel a little better. Kenneth has an olive skin tone, chocolate brown eyes, he has combed back dark brown hair, with a stubble. Jakob has a fair skin tone; freckles seem to mask over his cheeks and nose, he has grass coloured green eyes, he has medium brown hair; his fringe is unevenly cut. His fringe comes just below his eyebrows, the back of his hair reaching the middle of his neck, he also has a light stubble and looks like the start of a goatee. Gordon has a light brown skin tone, his eyes are a light hazel colour, and he has short grey hair with silver streaks, a light stubble with a moustache and goatee. Sebastian has a tanned skin tone, sky blue eyes with a scar shaped like a couple of claw marks over his right eye; he has dark ruby red coloured shoulder length hair. His fringe short just below eyebrow length but had been swept back, and to the right side, he also has a light stubble growing.

"Lady Hart would like to start with prayers?" Gordon asked I looked at him "Prayers?" I questioned "Yes, to the maker for giving us this food and for keeping us safe on our journey," Jakob said, "Nobles pray to the maker too, don't they?" Kenneth questioned. "Uh yes of course, but my family simplified things a lot" I replied, "How simplified?" Sebastian asked oh dear now I must think of something "Ok for example; we'd have a different person stand and say; Bless the Maker as he has blessed us" I replied. I hope that was enough; I remember some of the elders talk about the Maker saying he was the humans' god. Hopefully, that was enough for these men "That is simple" Kenneth said. "But it works though, the Maker has helped a lot get through troubled times, and it is stating the facts in-" Jakob started "Yeah-Yeah, are we all satisfied with that so that we can pray then eat?" Kenneth said.

Gordon puffed a sigh "Let us pray Lady Harts words then enjoy Galyan's meal" Gordon said everyone bowed their heads, I did the same, I looked over to Galyan slightly seeing his eyes were closed I closed mine. "Maker, hear our prayer," Gordon said I opened my eyes slightly to see what everyone was doing seeing they were about to speak I joined them hoping it was the words I said earlier "Bless the Maker as he has blessed us," we all said simultaneously. I lifted my head seeing the others do the same, the Jakob and Kenneth seemed to dig straight into their meal like it was their last while Gordon, Sebastian and Galyan casually ate their food. I picked up the spoon placing the first spoonful of soup in my mouth, it tasted amazing, there were so many flavours, but it was very different to the food my clan, and I would eat. Though somehow, I don't think it would take too long to get used to eating, "How is it, Lady Hart?" Sebastian asked I looked at him seeing a smile on his face "It's delicious" I replied with a smile spread across my face.

Kenneth laughed "We could tell that just by your facial expression Lady Hart," Jakob said I felt my whole face heat up, but I went straight back to eating not minding what they were going to say "I must say I've never seen a noble eat that fast" Kenneth said. "And when have you ever dinned with a noble?" Sebastian asked, "Wouldn't you like to know" Kenneth said in a teasing tone, "I'm glad you enjoyed that Lady Hart," Galyan said. "Very much, and you can all call me Lucia, I'm sure it's easier than saying the title all the time," I said, "Now we are all friends," Jakob said grinning, as Galyan took care of our empty bowls. We all sat around the fire; I sat listening to them talking about where we would head tomorrow and the boat they had arranged to get across the Waking Sea and into Fereldan. They had arranged to stay in Highever for the night and restore before heading to the Conclave, near Haven in the Frostback Mountains, I'm glad the Keeper sent me off when she first heard the word, otherwise this would have been an even longer journey.

"Alright let's all get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow," Gordon says "Wait, Galyan you haven't told Lucia the tale yet," Jakob said as he grinned, he reminded me of a child begging for a bedtime story. Galyan let out a sigh "Alright then" Galyan said then looked at me "You sure you want to hear this?" Galyan asked "Yes, I wanted to know how I reminded you of the seeker, only if you're ok with telling" I replied. He smiled "You remind me of her in small ways, she is noble, in line for the Nevarran throne and always speaks her mind and does what's right no matter how impossible it is," Galyan said "You sound like you're in love with her," I said. "I am, hopefully, one day I'll get to marry her," Galyan said with a loving look in his eyes and a smile on his face, I smiled "So when are you going to propose?" Jakob asked. "We she and I have a moment together, after this mess at the Conclave gets sorted out" Galyan replied, "Maybe the Divine could marry you both, she has that power right?" I said "True, that would be easier," Kenneth said.

"It's not a romantic atmosphere," Sebastian said, "And you can do romantic?" Kenneth questioned with a look "We are getting way off track, let Galyan finish his tale then we can discuss love and romantic settings for Galyan and his woman tomorrow" Sebastian said. He had a soft rosy blush starting to cover his cheeks "Aww are you blushing, Sebastian, or should I could you Bashful from now on?" Kenneth teased. "There's nothing wrong with a sensitive man, I think women would prefer that side," I said before anyone could say anything, Sebastian looked at me in awe, Kenneth gave a surprised look whereas Jakob was smiling like he'd heard good news. "Alright no more interruptions, let Galyan tell his tale so we can all get some sleep, it's no doubt been a long day for us all" Gordon said "So how did you and the Seeker meet? Or did you just both come across this plot together?" I asked. "Well it was not a romantic meeting," Galyan said then chuckled as he placed his hand back on the ground behind him and looked up closing his eyes in thought, the tale seemed to be a painful memory for him.

* * *

{SPOILER STARTS HERE}

Ends in Five Paragraphs.

* * *

"I knew Cassandra's mentor; Seeker Byron" Galyan began, the Templars and I began to get a little more comfortable rather than sitting upright, though I found it hard to imagine they could relax in that armour. I stretched my legs leaving them bent and then leaned forward just leaning my chest on my legs, I crossed my arms over my knees leaning my head on them, as gazed into the fire listening to Galyan. "We knew that there was corruption in the ranks but didn't know how far it went only that this was big and to be taken very seriously, Byron and I were working on finding out who," Galyan said "Did-" Jakob started to say. "Shut up and listen," Kenneth said "We found out it involved Avexis, a young elven mage, she's like me stationed in the White Spire Circle, at the time she was only ten years old" Galyan continued. I looked at him "Avexis… I heard she might have had a special talent, unlike any other mage" I said "That's true, and why she was involved, she got taken by a blood mage, named Frenic, so she could control the minds of dragons to attack the Divine for him" Galyan explained. "But she was a child, how could someone get a child to do something so horrid?" I questioned in disgust as I looked to Galyan, "Well that's not the worst part of the tale" Galyan said and then let out a heavy sighed as a frown crossed his face, and he looked to the fire.

"Byron was meant to meet me and hand over Avexis, Cassandra came with him, Byron ended up getting killed," Galyan said, "Who killed him?" Gordon asked "Blood Mages" Galyan replied "Of course, who else would be so cold" Kenneth puffed. "What happened next?" Jakob asked, "Cassandra spotted me and assumed I was one of the blood mages that took Avexis and killed Byron; I had a very hard time convincing her that I was on Byron's side," Galyan said. "Why? Seekers are not meant to judge a Mage or Templar until they have a reason" Sebastian questioned "Well Cassandra's past is not mine to share, but something happened that made her hate mages" Galyan said. "Obviously you must have changed her mind and some feelings she had towards mages," I said, "I have no idea when or why, but she changed at some point," Galyan said. He then shook his head "You all are distracting me with questions, perhaps I should finish telling this tomorrow huh?" Galyan said. "No," Sebastian and I said simultaneously, Galyan laughed "Alright then, where was I?" Galyan asked "You were convincing Cassandra you were on Byron's side," Jakob said.

"Right, well after a long discussion, the Seekers found us and put us in chains. Eventually, we escaped thanks to Cassandra," Galyan said "Wh-" I started but stopped myself before saying any more. "Cassandra and I journeyed to together to a safe house, and from there we went to see Lazarro, an elven man who is an information trader that could have possibly held valuable information," Galyan said. "I think, I have heard of him before, he lived half-way up a mountain, correct?" Gordon said "Yes, that's right," Galyan said. "I imagine things didn't go well with him," Gordon said "No, we ended up having a skirmish with some ogres and golems and then ran into more Templars along with Knight-Commander Martel," Galyan said. Ogres are fearsome, but I've heard some golems can be nice "We ended up discovering more to the plot, Knight-Commander Martel was using us more to his advantage making, and the Seekers look like the betrayers," Galyan said, and humans wonder why the Dalish don't like associating with humans. "We escaped again, and Cassandra's determination to get to Lord Seeker Aldren and that he could help us," Galyan said then hung his head. "We went to an old tunnel access point to the Lord Seeker's chambers; we managed to speak to him, and explained everything, he was going to sort things for us…" Galyan said then trailed off as an angry look came over his face.

"Unfortunately, the Knight-Commander killed him just after he left the room blaming us for his murder, we got taken to the prison hung up in chains," Galyan said. I looked down to the ground feeling so many emotions; it seems like humans can't help fights for power. "We were brought out for execution, and thankfully my messenger bird got to my friends in the circle, and they came to help us," Galyan said I looked to him in curiosity of what would happen next. "My mage friends came to our rescue and helped us take down the Knight-Commander, Cassandra ended up killing him, and then that's when the dragons came," Galyan said as a pained look now took over his face. "So many people died, good innocent people, the other mages and myself went to go after Frenic and get Avexis away from him to stop the dragon attack," Galyan said "And Cassandra was-?" Jakob asked.

"She was fighting the dragons trying to steer them away from the divine" Galyan replied "That would have been amazing to see, the dragon-slaying, not the people dying," Jakob said. "No?" Kenneth said sarcastically; I sighed in slight annoyance of his smart-ass attitude "Please continue Galyan" I said "The mages and I only just got Avexis away from Frenic, after that, Avexis had communicated with the dragons to leave" Galyan said. "And Frenic?" Sebastian questioned "Well as Cassandra got to us Frenic was raving mad, short story to that is Frenic is ending up using blood magic and turned himself into a pride demon, Cassandra ended up killing him" Galyan replied. "So, what were your rewards for saving the Divine? Just your promotion?" Kenneth asked "Yes I was made Enchanter, while Cassandra got made the Right Hand of the Divine" Galyan replied. "Either way I'm sure you and your seeker celebrated after that, right?" Kenneth said, "Thank you for the story Galyan, but I think that is my queue to get some sleep," I said before Galyan could respond.

* * *

{SPOILER ENDS HERE}

* * *

"No problem," Galyan said then stood up taking off his long coat "Here use this as a pillow or a blanket," Galyan said "Oh I-" I started. "Please take it; I'm sure you'll need it more than me," Galyan said "Well thank you once again," I said and folded his coat up placing it down then laid down. I laid my head on Galyan's coat, and to no surprise, it was soft perhaps the softest thing I have ever felt, "Goodnight" I said aloud "Goodnight Lucia" Galyan said. "Goodnight Lady Hart" Gordon said, "Night Lucia," Kenneth said "Goodnight Lucia," Jakob and Sebastian said simultaneously, I shut my eyes and let myself drift off listening to them talk. Jakob, Kenneth and Sebastian were told to sleep while Gordon and Galyan stayed up to talk "What do you think of her?" Gordon's voice "She seems like she's led a sheltered life" Galyan's voice. "That all?" Gordon's voice "Yes, she's not a mage if that's your concern" Galyan's voice, I rolled over with my back to the fire not wanting to listen, I let my thoughts go to my clan, within moments I found myself going into a deep sleep.

Once again, I had the same dream, I saw the woman again, the beautiful elven woman, with long, pure blonde hair and aqua eyes. "Ir abelas, mir da'len" her wavering voice echoed out "Ir abelas" she cried, I could almost feel her sadness like it was my own. I wanted to know why she was crying, why she was so sad, and why I was with her, if she is real and most important if she knows who I truly am, I had so many questions, but I couldn't speak. If this were a dream, I would be able to speak, but this felt more like a memory, and one that felt like I was never going to get rid of until I managed to find answers to why this kept happening. This same thing happened in the dream as always but this time something changed, the elven woman spoke some form of ancient elven and soon after, a loud howl had rung out, enough to give anyone chills. Wolves appeared not long after the howl, they surround us, but not for long, the elven woman placed me down "Ir abelas, mir da'len" she said as tears fell from her eyes, she placed me down and then left, while the wolves stayed with me.

I felt someone gently shake me "Lucia?" Galyan's voice "Lady Hart?" Sebastian's voice, I snapped eyes open sitting up in a panic "What? What's going on?" I questioned in worry looking over everyone, but they were all looking at me with concerned expressions. "We were going to ask you that," Kenneth said "Huh? What do you mean?" I asked in confusion "You were tossing and turning in your sleep while crying" Jakob replied. "Oh…" I puffed as I looked down "It's nothing just a bad dream that's all" I said "Are you sure? It seemed more like you were reliving something" Galyan questioned. I looked at him "I'm fine, it's nothing really, I'm sorry I worried you all" I said "As long as you're sure you are ok" Gordon said I gave a slight nod of my head "I'm ok" I said. "Well then we should get going, we still have a long walk to get to the docks where the ship is," Gordon said, "What about breakfast?" Jakob said making everyone look at me. "I'm not that hungry, but if you all want to have something to eat, I'll join you," I said, "That's settled we'll wait till we get to the next town for something to eat," Gordon said as he put out the fire.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked this chapter, let me know your thoughts/opinions and ideas by reviewing by comment or you can PM (Private message) me look forward to hearing the reviews, I don't mind good or bad reviews.**

 **Special thanks to my first reviewer;**

 *** Arsynn**

 **Thanks Guys :)**

* * *

 **P.S.**

 *** I do requests for stories/plots/pairings etc so please let me know if I you would like a certain type of story done up and I will dedicate it to you.**

 *** Feel free to PM (Private Message) me of review even if it's just to talk.**

 *** If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forums on FanFiciton and the Forum that I am apart of on FictionPress** **as well. I was thinking about forming a Facebook Group for each of my stories (Separate groups, one group per story that I have) if you want to see pictures, talk about the story, you could even post up your own artworks for pairings or characters in the story, they'll be no bad judgments of artworks (no matter their form; painting, drawing, etc) if I put groups up. Please put down in the comments or PM (Private Message) me if you would like a Facebook Group made up purely for this story.**

 *** My Facebook URL link is below (Remove the underscores to get the page.)**

h_t_t_p_s_:_/_/_w_w_w_._f_a_c_e_b_o_o_k_._c_o_m_/_z_a_r_a_._w_o_l_f_._2_6


	5. Chapter 4: Their World

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the beginning of my newest story Fen'Harel's Secret!**

 **Ok before I start this next chapter, I have a couple things to let you know yet again...**

 *** So those who have read my stories will have noticed I have changed my profile name from Wolf-Lover26 to Da-Wolf-Goddess, this is a permanent change.**

 *** I may be delayed in my uploads since I am working on a story for publishing so that will be taking up most of my time as well as looking for work and family things that will arise.**

 *** If anyone ever feels I take too long for uploading please PM (Private Message) me or comment/review and I will get onto the next chapter as so as I can to upload it for you.**

 *** I will update you on my new characters in each chapter just so you know their of my creation.**

* * *

 **NOTE:** Apologies for the long wait for the whole Conclave and start of the Inquisition thing but I have a plot and all this mini stuff that joins together to how things will fit into the story so PLEASE bear with me and the story line for now.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Age Plot or Characters, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE ORIGINAL MAKERS... All I own is just my own twist on things and of course my own characters.**

* * *

 **Edit on Character:**

* Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan - _Ok so this was stumped me for a bit for me... Unless I have not been looking everywhere or on some unknown site, I see no where were it states that the Keeper of the Lavellan Clan is male or female the closest I got was a site that said Deshanna (first name) is a feminie name so I'm stating in this fanfic story of mine that the Keeper of the Lavellan Clan is a female._

 **If anyone has any info on the Keeper of the Lavellan Clan please PM me!**

* * *

 **My Characters in this chapter;**

 **Main Character:**

* Given name by Clan Lavellen - Fen Da'len

[MEANING of name: Wolf Child]

(Her name that she was given by her parents will be revealed later on...)

 **Other Character/s:**

* Madam Serena Luppi (Human, Tailor/Clothes Shop Owner)

* Rosa and Clarence Stanley (Sister and Brother, both humans, Clarence talked about not seen, parents talked about but not seen or names mentioned)

* Crew on ship (no names)

* * *

 **WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD!**

 **{If you have not seen Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker and don't want spoilers I suggest skipping the spoiler section which I will have noted the beginning and end}**

 **Alright now that is all outta the way, onwards with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 4: Their World.

Once we had all packed up, the Templars put their helmets back on and formed the same sort of position as yesterday for walking, Gordon was front left, Jakob front right, Sebastian back left, Kenneth back right, forming a square like position. Galyan was walking on my right-hand side, and we were in the middle of the Templars for our protection as Gordon keeps saying, we had been walking for a while, I felt like I got to know more about them each in such a short time. Jakob reminded me of a child, but he seemed to so much wit as well, Kenneth seems to be the bragging and joking type, Sebastian seemed quiet, laid-back and sincere. Gordon, he was quiet and has sheltered himself because of his past, but he's a good man, then there's Galyan, he jokes but can be serious, he knows a lot as well like Gordon, and he's cautious but stands up for what's right.

"Alright not far to the village now, I can see the end of the forest line," Gordon says, "Thank the Maker for that, how long to the ship?" Kenneth said, "You sound tired already," Jakob said, "I am," Kenneth said in an almost protesting tone. "Lucia, how are you? Are you tried at all?" Sebastian asked "No, I'm fine" I replied "Lucia seems tougher than you Kenny," Jakob said, "I thought I told you not to call me that" Kenneth snapped. "Cause that's only what your little sister calls you," Jakob says in a teasing voice "Watch yourself, Jakob," Kenneth said with a look "Alright men let's act mature here, we are here for supplies before heading to the docks," Gordon said. "Yes ser" Sebastian, Jakob and Kenneth said simultaneously "Gordon, I would like to get some new clothes," Galyan said "I'm sure you can cope with what you have on Galyan," Gordon said. "Oh no, not for me, for Lucia here, she is a noble, yet her clothes got ripped, and filthy" Galyan said "I don't want to impose, I can make do," I said.

"I think Galyan is right on this Lady Hart, the other nobles may show you disrespect if you don't keep your image up," Gordon said "Ok then," I said. "I'll pay, my treat" Galyan said "No I have this, you should keep your money for that engagement ring," Sebastian said. "Alright," Galyan said "Spending your money on a noble, and here I thought you were going to save it for a special someone," Kenneth said, "You have someone as well?" I asked. "Uh-no not quite, more like I'm waiting for the one, whoever she is," Sebastian said, "Look there's the village up ahead, it feels like forever since we've been in civilisation," Jakob said. I looked the village that just came into view past the trees of the forest, suddenly I became very nervous and wanted just to run away, my mind was racing with thoughts and what if possibilities of what could or may happen. "Sebastian you take care of Lady Hart, the rest of us will go to the local merchant and pick up some supplies, we will meet you in the village square," Gordon said. "Lady Hart come with me, and I'll take you to a store that sells good quality clothes," Sebastian said.

"Ok," I said as I walked with Sebastian, we went a different direction to the others "You won't spend too much, will you?" I asked "As much as needed to get you something presentable for the Conclave" Sebastian replied. "You really should save as much as possible for the woman you're waiting on," I said he sighed "I don't think it'll happen anything soon, milady," Sebastian said. "How do you know? Maybe you've known her for some time, or maybe she could be at the Conclave, and you'll both fall madly in love from first sight" I said he laughed "You do a wild imagination, milady" Sebastian said. "Well life would be boring without one, but it's also good to have a realistic view of things," I said with a smile. "Of course, most wouldn't be so open to unrealistic views; I'm glad your so open to ideas and straightforward, the world needs more like you," Sebastian said.

I sighed "Not all would agree with you," I said, "Rebellion happens because most fear change, but just because things change it doesn't mean you have to lose tradition," Sebastian said. I looked at him, but it was hard to see his face through the helmet "We're here, this is the best quality clothes merchant here" Sebastian said, I looked to where he was facing. I saw a sign beside the door on the wall of the building, "Madam Serena Luppi's dress shop" I said reading the sign aloud "She's old but good at what she does" Sebastian said. "Does she make all her clothes?" I asked "Yes, she's well known for her work around here, most of us Templar's go to her to fix up or get new clothes" Sebastian replied then took off his helmet and went over to the door. He knocked then opened the door "Madam Luppi?" Sebastian called out as he entered and gestured for me to come in while he held the door open then closed it after I was in. "Ah yes-yes I'm coming!" an old lady's voice rung out, I looked around seeing many different varieties of clothing styles "Oh Sebastian! It is so good to see you again" the old lady's voice rung out.

I looked over to see an oldish looking, human woman, she has a pale to fair skin tone, green almost hazel coloured eyes, has a pair of glasses on, and has long silver-grey hair done up in a braided bun and two side fringes hanging down in front of her ears. "It's good to see you Madam Luppi," Sebastian said as Madam Luppi gave him a hug "And you as well, my have you grown," Madam Luppi said he laughed "Yes, well it's been a while," Sebastian said. "Yes, it has, do you need me to get you some clothes or fix something up?" Madam Luppi asked "Well I was wondering if you would help someone, this is Lady Lucia Hart she-" Sebastian started to say. "Oh, my dear you look an absolute mess!" Madam Luppi said I looked at her in awe and wasn't quite sure what to say "Uh I-" I started "No-No dear don't speak, old Madam Luppi knows just what you need" she said as she came over grabbing my hand softly but with a firm grip. She then looked at Sebastian "Don't you worry, Sebastian I'll have your pretty little wife looking elegant again, even if that means you intend to play naughty games again" Madam Luppi said with a big smile.

"But Madam Luppi I-" I started "No need to apologise or be shy dear, Sebastian is quite the catch," Madam Luppi said as she pulled me towards a different room "Madam Luppi, she is-" Sebastian started to say. "I don't care what you've seen of her young man, you are to stay right there," Madam Luppi said sternly, what on earth makes this woman so insistent that Sebastian and I are a couple and married? Madam Luppi came over to me. "Now dear let me look at you," she said grabbing my face gently turning my head from side to side, and felt at my hair "Hmm, very nice skin colour, beautiful yet courageous eyes, strong, healthy yet smooth hair," Madam Luppi said. "Um, thank you," I said she laughed "Oh yes you and Sebastian will be a perfect match," she said "Madam Luppi, Sebastian and I are not together," I said, "And you are not a noble," Madam Luppi said giving a look.

"Uh… I-" I started "No-No dear, don't tell, I'm not the one that needs to hear this" Madam Luppi said, "How did you know though?" I asked she held my hands. "These hands have worked, mended and bound things, these are not the hands of a noble but a hard worker," Madam Luppi said then smiled "Now let's get you something nice and decent to wear," she said. She ran a bath for me to wash up in that was in the next room, while she worked on getting some clothes for me, I sighed as stripped off my clothes though I still had my fang necklace on. That necklace was the only connection I had to my real family; I stepped into the bathtub, it was unusual and warm, I'd never bathed in warm water like this before. I laid, sinking down into the tub, soaking up the warmth from the warm water, I felt like I was completely relaxed, "My you do look comfortable" Madam Luppi said "Hmm?" I puffed as I sat up slightly looking over at the door seeing Madam Luppi with a towel. "You've been in there for a while now dear, it's probably best you don't keep Sebastian waiting," she said, "Oh I'm sorry I had no idea," I said. "That's quite alright; there is nothing more relaxing than a warm bath," she said.

Madam Luppi passed the towel to me, and I dried my self off, "Just keep yourself covered with that dear, and we'll go back to my fitting room and get you into your new clothes" Madam Luppi said. I wrapped the towel around myself and followed her to the room we were in before. Madam Luppi was getting my undergarments from the pile of clothes laid out "Madam Luppi?" Sebastian's voice called out "Yes-Yes dear come in," Madam Luppi said aloud. "Uh but Madam Luppi I-" I started to say as I pulled the towel up a little more covering my chest, but that made the towel slip at my sides and back "Uh" I puffed as I tried to pull the towel up to cover me fully. "I just wanted to kn-" Sebastian started to say as the door opened, I looked towards him feeling my face feel hot, his cheeks went red like how mine felt, but he just stood there staring in awe. "Sebastian stop drooling on my floor," Madam Luppi said sternly "Makers breath! I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed then went out and slammed the door closed "Sebastian! Don't slam doors!" Madam Luppi called out.

"Sorry, Madam Luppi!" Sebastian called out I lower my head as I closed my eyes and let out a sigh "Now that was interesting, wasn't it dear?" Madam Luppi questioned I groaned "I feel extremely embarrassed," I said. I looked over to Madam Luppi to see she was unfazed by what just happened and was looking at the clothes she had out for me; I sighed "I think it may need a little something else to suit you, I'll be back in a minute dear, you get dressed" Madam Luppi said. She then walked out, I looked at the clothes and dropped my towel as I grabbed the undergarments, the clothes she gave me were comfortable. It wasn't very noble looking but had a certain style to it that made it look just that bit elegant; I went over to the mirror she had, I barely recognised myself anymore, "Just as I thought you look positively stunning my dear" Madam Luppi said. I turned around to see her walk over with a flower hairpiece "This is the final touch after we get your hairstyle sorted" she said, "I don't mean to be rude but is this all necessary?" I asked. "Darling you are posing as a noble, this will help make you look more like one but classier then those crinkled puffy dress-wearers," Madam Luppi said as she led me to a seat.

Madam Luppi brushed my hair and styled it in a neat, polished high bun with a braided wrap and pinned my fringe back, while I sat and waited for her to finish doing my hair, she talked about how she got to know the Templars and how they were her favourite customers. "Alright now just a little bit of makeup and you will be perfect, now close your eyes," Madam Luppi said, I did as she asked, I felt a soft brush on my cheeks and eyelids and a smooth item run over my lips. "Alright dear, all done, go have a look in the mirror now," she said, I opened my eyes and went over to the mirror. I gasped in awe, "I'll leave a cloak on the chair here, and I'll wait outside for you" Madam Luppi said then heard the door open and close.

I was still stunned at my appearance, I had a shade of light purple/violet coloured eyeshadow, rose pink coloured lipstick, a light rosy blush that made my skin look a little paler than normal, but it brought out my eye colour. My dress was a golden colour with white trim, it was plain and not puffy or crinkled up like the last one, it brought out my figure a little more, and my hair put up drew more attention to my face. I smiled at the hairpiece; it was a nice earthy touch to the whole outfit, it was a wooden twined headband with pink flowers attached to it of a couple of different sizes. "I sure look like a noble now" I muttered then turned around and went over to the chair picking up the cloak. It was a light brown colour with a beige coloured clip, I placed it over my shoulders and clipped it together, I went over to the door taking a deep breath. "Why am I so nervous? Go out there and act normal" I muttered I exhaled as I reclaimed myself then opened the door and went out, I stopped seeing not just Madam Luppi and Sebastian but also Gordon, Kenneth, Jakob and Galyan. I looked to Madam Luppi "Thank you for the clothes, their beautiful, you must let me come back here some time and help you" I said "None sense dear, but I wouldn't mind one of your nice homecooked meals" Madam Luppi said.

I looked at her in awe "You seem to know everything about me already Madam Luppi" I said, "Dear when you've been alive as long as I have you learn to spot things" she said then looked to Sebastian "And you young man better own up soon" Madam Luppi said. "Maker breath Sebastian don't tell me you left your coin bag behind," Gordon said, "No of course not," Sebastian said, "I'm talking about earlier, you two aren't, but you should be," Madam Luppi said. "By the Maker, you still think that-" Sebastian said, "I already told her," I said cutting him off he looked at me "Now you boys must be off, don't you be late catching your ship now," Madam Luppi said. "Sebastian pay up and let's go," Gordon said as he left, with Jakob and Galyan following, Sebastian went to grab his coin bag "No you go, no charge but promise me one thing," Madam Luppi said, "And what's that?" Kenneth asked. "That all you boys and even you, Lady Hart will come by again even if it is just to chat," Madam Luppi said "I'd be delighted to speak with you again Madam Luppi," I said "Good, now you three best get going," Madam Luppi said. "Count me in for a good chat, Maker watch over you Madam Luppi," Kenneth said "May he watch over you all" Madam Luppi said. Kenneth, Sebastian and I walked out "Alright let's go we need to get to the docks to board our ship before nightfall," Gordon said.

We all set off following Gordon's lead "You look beautiful Lady Hart" Galyan said "Oh, uh-thank you, Madam Luppi is excellent at her job" I said "No finer tailor in this town or anywhere then Madam Luppi" Jakob said. "You got that right, but uh-I'm now more interested in Lady Hart's cooking skills," Kenneth said, "It's just experimenting with food," I said, "I'm sure you're being modest Lady Hart," Galyan said. "No, it's more like more of my family steer clear of me because I'm different, being dressed up like this it's-well it's different, and I'm sure they'd be surprised or revealed of it," I said. "You'll be fine with us; we don't judge," Gordon said. "Much, we critique people; it's not insulting just picking up on what they could improve on," Jakob said "Oh that reminds me, I overheard a knife-ear earlier about-" Kenneth said. "That knife-ear is called an elf Templar Duran," I said with slight aggression making everyone look at me "I'm sorry I didn't think that would offend you, it's just a name," Kenneth said. "Maybe you should think about how they feel for being known as a knife-ear rather than as an elf," I said "You really do care about all races," Gordon said. "Of course my first and best friend is an elf, he was the only one that understood me other than my mother," I said.

"I am sorry Lady Hart, I will watch my wording," Kenneth said, "Don't apologise to me, I'm no the one you insulted," I said then started walking Gordon followed soon after catching up to my pace. "The kind of peace you want to bring could also start another war, are you prepared for that?" Gordon asked, "If it benefits equality and freedom, yes," I said, "And would you say we need rules?" Gordon asked. "Of course, but made for everyone, I know there are way too many views on things but there is a way to co-exist and not fight or quarrel with each other, and I want to help make that change," I said. Everyone was silent for the rest of the walk to the docks, Galyan vouched for me to get on the ship, we waited near starboard side of the ship, Gordon said he'd prefer none of us to reveal why we where we were going or why. I side I leaned on the railing Galyan came over, leaning on the railing too "I must say you certainly aren't the typical noble type, but there should be more like you" Galyan said "And Cassandra no doubt" I said. "Of course, but you have a quieter side, most would be cautious around you for that, though I've come to learn that everyone has their secrets," Galyan said I looked at him in awe.

"You don't need to tell me, but maybe someone should hear your story," Galyan said then stood up straight and walked over to the Templars, I sighed looking over the railing into the swirling waves crashing against the side of the ship. "You're not seasick, are you Lady hart?" Jakob asked I looked at him, seeing him come over "Oh no, actually I have no idea I've never been on a ship before" I replied "Really? So, you must have had a sheltered life for being a noble" Jakob said. "I suppose, but you don't think about your life in comparison to others until you hear or experience their hardships," I said then looked across the horizon. "If you don't mind Lady Hart, I'd like to learn more from you; you seem very wise for your age-well um not that I'm implying your old or anything like that" Jakob said I looked at him in awe. "Apologizes, I meant no offence, but I'm-" Jakob started to say "No need, talk to me whenever you feel like it," I said. "Thank you Lady Hart, I best leave you to your thoughts, we'll be over here if you need us," Jakob said. "Alright," I said, "Oh and the ship is due to take off shortly, so let us know if you do feel a little seasick, we'll take care of you," Jakob said "Again thank you, you all have been so kind to me," I said.

"It's been our pleasure Lady Hart," Jakob said giving a slight bow then walked back to the others I sighed as I looked out across the ocean yet again, I heard a couple of seagulls squawking and looked up seeing them soaring around the sky. Perhaps I can convince the Keeper to set up our camp near the sea line one day, I smiled at the thought, though I doubt it will happen, some of the crew started running around pulling down sails and tying up ropes. All the crew were saying that they were setting sail, I looked around at the crew rushing around and other people like Galyan, Gordon, Jakob, Kenneth, Sebastian, and I that were all either talking or standing around to watch the crew. The ship soon set sail, and our journey across the Waking Sea had begun, it may not have been exciting for many apart from a few children on board. Though to me, this was the start to an amazing journey filled with lots of new things for me to discover and new people to meet, the days were long and nights were colder then I expected. Days past, soon we were to arrive at the docks near Highever, I was standing near the port side, I heard someone clear their throat I looked towards the person to see Sebastian with his helmet off, looking embarrassed.

"Sebastian, are you ok?" I asked "Um-yes, I just wanted to apologise," Sebastian said. "For what?" I asked in confusion "Well for Madam Luppi suggesting the idea that we would be a couple and married at that" Sebastian replied. "You don't need to apologise, Sebastian," I said he looked at me in awe, "I think that any woman would be lucky and proud to be with you, you have many good qualities," I said "Uh-Thank you, Lady Hart," Sebastian said with a smile. "Lucia! Lucia!" Rosa called out, Rosa Stanley and her little brother Clarence were just two of the children I have met on the ship, their parents were cautious about me. Though once we got talking they didn't mind me and were happy for me to mind their children, Rosa was seven and Clarence is five, I looked over to see Rosa running over to me with a big smile on her face. Rosa has a pale skin tone, freckles on her face, green eyes, and orange mid-length hair that was to her shoulder blades; she has a puffy fringe that sits at eyebrow length and has the rest of her hair into pig-tails at the sides of her head.

"Hi Rosa, what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" I asked as I knelt "Mother and father say we'll be leaving to go to Crestwood after the ship docks, can you come visit?" Rosa asked "I can, but I'm not sure when I will be able too" I replied. "Oh, please you have to visit, who else will tell Clarence and I tales like you do" Rosa begged, "Would it help if made sure Lucia had time to come visit?" Sebastian said as knelt beside me. "Yes, I would love that and so would Clarence and mother and father," Rosa said excitedly with a big smile then hugged me tightly then hugged Sebastian then separated from him. "I'm going to tell mother and father and Clarence the good news, don't leave without saying goodbye," Rosa said then ran off "Here," Sebastian said offering his hand, I placed my hand in his, and he helped me up while he stood up himself. "You really are good with children," Sebastian said, "It seems I'm not the only one," I said, "Well you do get to work with children and teach them the ways of becoming a Templar, just like how Jakob got raised," Sebastian said.

"If you had children of your own one day, would you give them to the order?" I asked "No, as much as I like being a Templar there are downsides as well, and I would rather everyone to have a chance at choosing their path in life," Sebastian said. I looked at the ground "What if someone wasn't sure of their path or what they should do at all?" I asked, "I'm sure they'd find their path eventually, besides we all walk different paths, some follow the maker others follow their gods; some follow none," Sebastian said. I was unsure of what to do, I missed my home, the clan but I had grown to know the Templars, and Galyan, to me they were my friends, but I didn't know if they still would be after I tell them the truth. "Lady Hart are you ok? Have I said something wrong?" Sebastian asked "Huh? Uh-No why would you think that?" I asked back in confusion "You're crying" Sebastian said quietly "Oh I-I'm sorry" I said and went to wipe my eyes. "No here use this, and dab do not wipe" Sebastian said grabbing a white handkerchief out "Thank you" I replied as I took the Handkerchief from him and dabbed my eyes "Are you sure you're ok?" Sebastian asked. "I guess I'm a little homesick" I replied, "It's ok, I felt the same way when I left my home to join the Templars," Sebastian said I looked at him then away facing the sea on the port side.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked this chapter, let me know your thoughts/opinions and ideas by reviewing by comment or you can PM (Private message) me look forward to hearing the reviews, I don't mind good or bad reviews.**

 **Special thanks to my first reviewer;**

 *** Arsynn**

 **Thanks Guys :)**

* * *

 **P.S.**

 *** I do requests for stories/plots/pairings etc so please let me know if I you would like a certain type of story done up and I will dedicate it to you.**

 *** Feel free to PM (Private Message) me of review even if it's just to talk.**

 *** If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forums on FanFiciton and the Forum that I am apart of on FictionPress** **as well. I was thinking about forming a Facebook Group for each of my stories (Separate groups, one group per story that I have) if you want to see pictures, talk about the story, you could even post up your own artworks for pairings or characters in the story, they'll be no bad judgments of artworks (no matter their form; painting, drawing, etc) if I put groups up. Please put down in the comments or PM (Private Message) me if you would like a Facebook Group made up purely for this story.**

 *** My Facebook URL link is below (Remove the underscores to get the page.)**

h_t_t_p_s_:_/_/_w_w_w_._f_a_c_e_b_o_o_k_._c_o_m_/_z_a_r_a_._w_o_l_f_._2_6


	6. Chapter 5:Something there that wasn't b4

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the beginning of my newest story Fen'Harel's Secret!**

 **Ok before I start this next chapter, I have a couple of things to let you know yet again...**

 *** So those who have read my stories will have noticed I have changed my profile name from Wolf-Lover26 to Da-Wolf-Goddess, this is a permanent change.**

 *** I may be delayed in my uploads since I am working on a story for publishing so that will be taking up most of my time as well as looking for work and family things that will arise.**

 *** If anyone ever feels I take too long for uploading please PM (Private Message) me or comment/review and I will get onto the next chapter as so as I can to upload it for you.**

 *** I will update you on my new characters in each chapter just so you know they are of my creation.**

* * *

 **NOTE:** Apologies for the long wait for the whole Conclave and start of the Inquisition thing but I have a plot and all this mini stuff that joins together to how things will fit into the story so PLEASE bear with me and the storyline for now.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER.**

 **I do not own any of the Dragon Age Plot or Characters, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE ORIGINAL MAKERS... All I own is just my own twist on things and of course my own characters.**

* * *

 **Edit on Character:**

* Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan - _Ok so this was stumped me for a bit for me... Unless I have not been looking everywhere or on some unknown site, I see no where were it states that the Keeper of the Lavellan Clan is male or female the closest I got was a site that said Deshanna (first name) is a feminine name so I'm stating in this fanfic story of mine that the Keeper of the Lavellan Clan is a female._

 **If anyone has any info on the Keeper of the Lavellan Clan please PM me!**

* * *

 **My Characters in this chapter;**

 **Main Character:**

* Given name by Clan Lavellen - Fen Da'len

[MEANING of name: Wolf Child]

(Her name that she was given by her parents will be revealed later on...)

 **Companions:**

* Enchanter Regalyan (Galyan) D'Marcall.

* Templer Gordon Horvath.

* Templer Sebastian Karner.

* Templer Kenneth Duran.

* Templer Jakob Baxter.

 **Other Character/s:**

* Madam Serena Luppi (Human, Tailor/Clothes Shop Owner).

* Rosa and Clarence Stanley (Sister and Brother).

* Mr Jayme Stanley and Mrs Eliza Stanley (Parents of Rosa and Clarence).

* Crew on the ship (no names).

* Inn Owner (no name).

* * *

Chapter 5: Something there that wasn't before.

Sonja's pov.

"Part of me wants to be with them, but the other part likes this freedom," I said, "Can't you stand up to them, tell them you'll visit, that you don't want to be restrained to the ways of a noble?" Sebastian questioned I hung my head. "That's just it, only my mother and best friend like me, everyone else seems to despise me, because I'm different, they take one look at me and turn their backs on me," I said. Which was the truth, I know even the other elders in the clan still worry and talk. "Well I see nothing wrong with you, to me your perfect, Lady Hart," Sebastian said I looked at him "Sebastian until we get to the conclave can you call me Lucia, I want to be normal, I don't like titles," I said. He smiled "Of course, Lucia" Sebastian said, "Lady Hart, Sebastian" Gordon said as he came over to us "Yes ser" Sebastian said "We're near the docks, we won't have much time before we have to head off to the inn, so if you've made friends it has to be a quick goodbye" Gordon said.

"I better go say my goodbyes," I said then went to find the Stanley family, "Lucia!" Rosa called out, I instantly looked to her voice and saw her and her family not far off near the front of the ship, I walked over "Hello everyone" I said with a smile. "Lady Hart, Rosa told us you intend to visit us in Crestwood," Mr Stanley said, his name is Jayme, he has a narrow build, nicely tanned skin, hazel-green eyes, short ruffled sunlight blond hair with slight stubble. I gave a nod of my head "That's correct ser" I said "Oh please my lady there's no need to be so polite to us" Mrs Stanley said; her name is Eliza, she has a petite build, pale skin tone, hazel-light brown eyes, and short shoulder length orange hair. I looked to her seeing Clarence clinging to her clothes, he has a slightly tanned skin tone, hazel-brown eyes and short shaggy sunlight blonde hair, "Hello Clarence" I said with a smile he smiled back "Hello miss Hart" Clarence said.

I faced Mr and Mrs Stanley "My friends have informed me that we are leaving as soon as the ship docks so I'm here to say my farewells until we can meet again," I said as I said this, Rosa and Clarence started to tear up. "Oh that's a shame we were going to ask if you'd like to go sightseeing before you left," Mr Stanley said "Don't be absurd dear, Lady Hart and her companions are most likely in a rush," Mrs Stanley said. I smiled "It's not a forever goodbye just a parting goodbye, I am sure we shall all meet again," I said "Of course, see kids, now dry your eyes and say your farewells," Mr Stanley said, Rosa and Clarence put on smiles though tears were still in their eyes. I knelt, and they ran over and hugged me I giggled as I hugged them back "I'll never forget you two, and I promise I will visit when I can" I said. I looked to their parents see Mr Stanley with his arm around his wife's shoulder while she was held tight against his side, I smiled as I looked back to the kids, "Lady Hart" Jakob's voice echoed out I looked over to see him casually striding over. "Templar Baxter," I said as the kids separated from me, "Here let me help," Jakob said lending me his hand to help me up, "Thank you," I said he just smiled giving a nod of his head.

"Templar Horvath ordered I accompany you while making your goodbyes," Jakob said "Oh? Well ah…" I started then looked to Clarence and Rosa then their parents, I then looked back to Jakob. "Well I have said my main goodbyes; the Stanley family here were my main accompany other than our friends," I said he responded by nodding his head "Mhmm… I see… Well let me know once you've finished, I didn't mean to interrupt" Jakob said. The Templars told me it was best they very got to close to others in the event it could cloud their judgment of what might happen in the situation of blood mages or abominations arising. I could understand that, but it just seems like such a lonely life, I looked to the children "Perhaps that is enough, Lady Hart, besides you coming to visit when you get the chance" Mr Stanley said "Yes, and it is very kind of you to come by to say goodbye" Mrs Stanley said.

I looked to them both, giving them a nod "Of course, I couldn't leave without saying goodbye" I said "Come children" Mrs Stanley said, Clarence and Rosa went over and stood between their parents. "Thank you for all you've done so far" Mrs Stanley "Yes, and have a safe journey, where ever your headed" Mr Stanley added "Yes, and you all have a safe journey to Crestwood," I said "We will," Mr Stanley said. I turned to Jakob "I guess I'm all set then Templar Baxter, he just gave a nod of his head, and with that, I glanced at the Stanley family one brief last time before following Templar Baxter's lead to the others. Looking ahead of the ship's direction you could see the Fereldan shoreline, "Ah Lady Hart" Galyan's voice rung out swaying my gaze from the approaching shoreline to him, "Ready to set foot in Fereldan?" Galyan asked with a smile I gave a nod of my head. "Yes, I look forward to seeing what Fereldan has to offer" I replied "It's nothing too special Lady Hart," Jakob said "Hey?! I'm from Fereldan" Kenneth said puffing his chest out while giving Jakob a stern look. Kenneth's gaze turned quickly to me "Don't you listen to him Lady Hart, he's only saying that cause, he's lived most his life in the walls of Starkhaven" Kenneth said.

"Yeah so? You have been in Fereldan for ages, you've been in Kirkwall for a few years now so how'd you know what Fereldan is like then? It could have changed" Jakob said Kenneth turned to meet Jakob's gaze. "Alright you guys, stop it, your Templars, act like it," Gordon said then looked to Sebastian "Sebastian, I am leaving you in charge of watching over Lady Hart, the rest of us will protect Regalyan," Gordon said "Yes ser," Sebastian said giving a salute. Sebastian quickly came to my side "Stay close to me Lady Hart; I'll protect you" Sebastian said as he looked down at me, I could see an earnest glow from his sapphire orbs, which cause my heart to leap in my chest. I gave a quick nod of my head then cast my eyes downwards, why did my heart jump like that? I could my pulse racing and felt a flutter in my stomach, what on earth is going on with me? Yelling echoed out of the sailors. I looked around the ship my gaze following the rush of the sailors yelling out as they raced around to prepare for docking into the harbour, I could see many people filling the harbour and docks. It's quite crowded, I wish I were back at the clan Kirkwall was crowded too, but the sudden feeling of being an ocean away from home now washed over me and my fear to succeed in my mission had hit me hard.

"Lady Hart are you ok?" Sebastian asked I looked up at him "Hm? Oh yes just a little nervous to finally be this close to our destination, I guess" I replied "Don't worry I'm sure everything will go smoothly, my lady" Galyan said with a smile. I just gave a simple nod of my head in reply, and stood by Sebastian, once the ship had docked and we were allowed off, I stayed by Sebastian's side as close as I could, we walked through most of Highever until we got to an inn on the outskirts. Gordon stopped in his tracks and turned to us all "We'll stay here the night, we'll leave tomorrow once we have the necessary provisions" Gordon said we all gave nods. Gordon turned on his heel and walked into the inn, we all followed and stood in the corner of the room making way for others as Gordon talked with the owner of the establishment. After a few moments, Gordon waved us over to him and he led us while he followed the man he was speaking with, we walked upstairs, and down a hall, the man stopped making us all stop.

"These two rooms across from each other are yours if you have any further questions or need anything let me know," the man said "We will, thank you," Gordon said, and with that, the man left walking past us all back the way we came. Gordon opened the door on the left looking in curiously and with caution then stepped out then went to the door on the right and did the same, he came out of the room looking somewhat pleased. "This room here is too small for us all, but I am not leaving Lady Hart by herself so Sebastian you will stay with her in this room tonight," Gordon said gesturing to the room on the left. Sebastian is staying with me, in the same room? I walked forward and glanced in the room "Eh?" I puffed as my jaw dropped and eyes flew open wide, I turned to face Gordon "B-But Templar Horvath there's only one bed" I said feeling my cheeks burn. "What?!" Sebastian exclaimed and raced forward looking into the room then turned to Gordon "Ser you can't possibly want us to sleep in the same bed?" Sebastian said in awe his face turning a bright red. "Sebastian, are you going to do anything to Lucia?" Galyan asked we all looked to him "Maker no! I would never forgive myself to do anything so vile!" Sebastian protested sending a glare to Galyan. Though Galyan only responded with a kind smile "So what's the problem? If your so worried sleep on the floor or in the corridor" Galyan said "Uh-Well…" Sebastian started but sighed in a defeated tone.

Sebastian turned to Gordon "I understand that I am to protect Lady Hart and, in all honesty, ser, being around her at all times is for her best interest" Sebastian said Gordon gives a nod of his head "Good you understand your mission now, let's all call it a night" Gordon said. "Goodnight Lucia," Galyan said then walked into the room "Goodnight Lady Hart," Jakob said trailing in after Galyan, Kenneth looked between us smirking "Night you two, don't do anything I wouldn't" Kenneth teased. "Kenneth…" Sebastian and Gordon said simultaneously I just averted my gaze to the ground Kenneth's chuckling rung out "Good night to you both; I will come to get you both in the morning if you are not up at our arranged time" Gordon said. "Yes, ser," Sebastian said I looked towards Gordon "Goodnight Gordon and thank you," I said "We still have a little ways to go before reaching our destination yet, my lady," Gordon said. Gordon gave a slight bow of his head before going into the room with the others and closing the door behind him; I turned to look into the room that Sebastian and I were to stay in, I heard him sigh "There's not much room, even in that bed…" Sebastian muttered. My body reacted on its own, my head nodding at his words then "There's not much choice though" I said "I could sleep out here or try to sleep on the floor" Sebastian said.

I turned to face him immediately "no way, I'm not having you sleep on the floor, we'll just have to sleep back to back" I said his eyes widened at my words I wasted no time and walked into the room, I looked back to see Sebastian hesitate then swiftly follow me in. He closed the door after himself, just then it hit me the overwhelming nervousness of being alone in a room with a man, I went over to one side of the bed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. It felt softer than sleeping on pelts, I looked to the bed beneath me in awe "Is it ok?" Sebastian asked I looked over to him he had placed his helm on the chest at the end of the bed. "It can't be what you're accustomed to," Sebastian said I just shook my head as I averted my gaze "It's not but it's fine, besides sleeping on the ground and the ship is less comfy then this," I said honestly as he sat on the bed beside me and laughed. "Yeah, that's for sure" he puffed I turned my head slightly and looked up at him to see a flawless smile, he seemed to have a glow about him whenever he was happy like this. Then again, it may just be that I am imagining things, I let out a slight sigh as I closed my eyes hanging my head slightly, I have to stay vigilant, for my clan, I can not fail them. "Lucia?" Sebastian's voice rung out with sweet sincerity, I opened my eyes and glanced towards him to see him peering into my face looking concerned "Are you sure you're ok?" Sebastian asked.

I gave a nod of my head showing the best smile I could do "Of course" I said reassuringly though it didn't seem to fool him "If it's about us sharing this bed then…" Sebastian start I shook my head instantly "N-No it's not that at all" I blurted out. He looked at me in awe though it soon changed to a gaze of curiosity, I looked away "To be honest, I… I'm worried that I won't make my family proud by attending the Conclave" I said. "What happens if you do fail?" Sebastian asked. I grimaced at the thought and hung my head "I'd be shamed and thrown out of my family" I said with a slight waver in my voice I gripped the soft sheet below me as soon as I felt my hands start to shake. "What if you made them proud then? Surely, they'd have to take more notice of you" Sebastian in a cheerful note, I shook my head slightly as I let out a sigh. "I still think I wouldn't fit in, as I said my mother and best friend are the only ones to have truly accepted me," I said "But why? I see nothing wrong with you, Lucia; they should be honoured to have you apart of their family, I know I would be" Sebastian said. I looked to him as my eyes flew wide open and jaw dropped slightly "B-But you still hardly know me" I said he chuckled "Just by looking at you the first time we meet, I knew you weren't the bad sort" Sebastian said his words made my heart leap for joy.

I replied to his smile in kind with my smile, "Thank you Sebastian" I said feeling myself grow a little teary "Uh, I didn't say anything wrong though, right?" Sebastian said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, I laughed shook my head. "No, I'm just so happy to hear you say that, most think I'm automatically troubled as soon as they meet me but not you," I said he grinned "If anyone's trouble here it's Kenneth," Sebastian said I laughed along with him. The lights through the cracks of the door, coming from the hall started to dull down, only a little though "Well I guess that's our cue to get some sleep" Sebastian said I gave a nod of my head. "You're not sleeping with that armour on, are you?" I asked giving him a look "Hm?" he puffed looking himself up and down then looked at the bed "Yeah guess it would make things awkward" Sebastian said. Sebastian stood up and went to start taking his armour off, "You should take your cloak off Lucia, I can clean it for you in the morning" Sebastian said "Oh I couldn't ask you to do that" I said. "Don't about it, I need to give my armour a polish up anyhow" Sebastian said "Oh, uh ok then" I said and stood up taking my cloak off then folded it neatly placing it next to Sebastian's helm.

I looked to his helm noticing faint indents for the first time I picked his helm up; it had the same marks as the scar of Sebastian's face "Hm? What's wrong? Something caught your eye?" Sebastian said I looked over to him seeing him normal clothes for the first time. He has on a pair of dark brown pants, and a white-cream coloured long sleeve shirt "Oh uh, I just noticed an indent in your helm" I replied he wryly smiled as he closed his eyes. He ran a couple of his fingers gently over the scar that ran on a slight angle over his right eye, "I got this from my first encounter with an abomination, it's a reminder of what to be cautious of and what I'm fighting for" he said. I smiled as I placed his helm down "So what are you fighting for? Is it the same thing as your order or something else?" I questioned. "What I want is something that may not happen for quite some time or not at all but it's something to hope for, I just want Mages and Templars to get along" Sebastian replied I gave a nod to his words.

"If all mages were like Galyan and all Templars like you and the others then the world would be a better place," I said, "You think so?" Sebastian asked I looked to him and gave a firm nod. "Yes, I believe that with all my heart, the kindness and strength you all have has certainly inspired me to do more and be a better person" I replied he smile back "I'm glad you think so, but I think your perfect just as you are," Sebastian said. I instantly felt my cheeks grow warm and looked away "Uh, th-thank you" I stuttered a faint chuckle rung out, I went to take my seat on the edge of the bed and removed my footwear. I don't know if I should remove the top layer of my dress or not but even if I wanted to I couldn't well undo or do it back up nor did I pay much attention to how Madam Luppi did my dress up though I know the strings she tied up on the back are tight. This is so frustrating "Is something a matter Lucia?" Sebastian asked as I felt him sit on the bed on the opposite side of the bed to me "Ah well…" I started then sighed in sheer humiliation. "Um the dress is a little tight, to be honest, I'm not used to wearing clothing so tight," I said "Hmm, come to think of it you didn't have a nicely done up dress when we first saw you," Sebastian said I turned slightly on the spot to look at him.

"I hang around with my best friend whos an elf, so I'm more used to wear normal clothing but being placed in dresses like this always made me uneasy" I explained to cover myself "I see…" he said with a smile. I looked to my pillow and placed it down flat "Do you want me to loosen your corset?" Sebastian asked I looked at him in awe "Huh?" I puffed. "Oh no! I didn't mean to sound perverted I just thought since you said your dress was tight that… um…" Sebastian said rambling on I sighed with relief "If you wouldn't mind helping me undo it and do it back up in the morning that would be great" I said. He looked at me in awe this time he blushed faintly while giving a nod "Sure; I can do that" he said then sat up on the bed behind me and undid the strings one by one till it was fully undone I let out a heavy sigh. "Madam Luppi sure did this up tight," Sebastian said "Definitely, but she's a wonderful lady," I said "Uh actually that's another thing I wanted to speak to you about, I have to apologise about what happened there," he said. "Apologise? Oh uh but you already have apologised, and I said it was ok" I said as I turned around on the spot. I saw him looking away with a blush on his cheeks "Oh um well this isn't about that, I came in on you while you only had a towel to cover you, I'm sorry" Sebastian said.

"Oh…" I puffed in awe as my face burned up, I looked away holding my cheeks with my hands "Well-uh Ma-Madam Luppi told you to come in, though-um I-did you see anything?" I said fumbling over my words. "Uh n-no, well uh your arms and part of your legs were visible but that's it though it was brief, so I didn't get a good look" Sebastian replied "I see… so it's ok then" I said somewhat relieved, "Uh well I'll um-I'll be in bed," Sebastian said. I shook out of my embarrassment and stood up and took my arms out of the sleeves, and pulled the dress down gently, then stepped out of it and picked the dress up then folded the top half over and laid it on top of my cloak. I then went back to bed wearing my white undergarments, the covers already folded back, Sebastian had rose coloured cheeks, his arms both back above his head with his hands beneath his head as his eyes were cast upon the ceiling. I hopped into bed as elegantly as possible though I still wasn't sure how to act, I pulled the covers over myself and laid back resting my arms above the sheets, I looked above me at the ceiling.

The comfort of the bed and sheets to warm me was a nice feeling, but with more and more knowledge and experiences of human culture I started to miss my clan, the Dalish people, I sighed softly. "I wonder how long the meeting will last?" I muttered "Who knows, the Divine is so passionate about creating peace, but this is to hear all opinions so it may take a while," Sebastian said softly he heard me huh? "Yeah…" I said softly. Moments passed, I wasn't tired, not sleeping on a hard surface threw me a little, maybe I could sneak out to get some fresh air maybe that would help I glanced over to look at Sebastian and saw he had his eyes shut. A smile crept to my face seeing him asleep so peacefully I turned my gaze to the sheets as I went to slowly and carefully get up without waking Sebastian, I sat up "Lucia?" Sebastian said. I looked over to see him use his arms to prop his torso up slightly, his blue orbs gazing into my aqua orbs "Uh sorry I didn't mean to wake you" I said he shook his head "You didn't, I wasn't asleep just resting my eyes" he said. "You should get some sleep," I said he puffed a sigh and looked away "So should you, to be honest, the guys and I, we're worried about you," he said "Worried? About me?" I repeated in confusion he looked back to me giving a nod of his head.

"Yes, every time you sleep you end up tossing and turning, crying most times, you don't have to talk about it but if we can help, we will," Sebastian said I glanced down. I can't tell him what's going on but maybe opening up a little couldn't hurt I let out a sighed as I closed my eyes and chose my words carefully "I-I'm adopted" I said bluntly "Adopted? So, the mother you speak of…" Sebastian started. "She took me in; when they found me, I was only little, I can barely remember the events myself, all I remember is being alone in a dark forest with a pack of wolves circling me," I said feeling tears build up. I turned to look at Sebastian he looked at me sadly "They found me, they came to my rescue and took me in, but I know I will never truly be one of them though I am so grateful for everything they did for me" I said. "You can't remember your parents?" he asked I shook my head as I turned away and hung my head "No, the dreams I have are just memories, I just think back to when I was a child lost and scared, then my new family finding me" I explained. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you into telling that, it must be very hard for you but if I can help just let me know," Sebastian said I looked back to him and smiled "You already have helped, I told you because I wanted too," I said.

He smiled "Well I'm glad you did, so do you feel a little better telling me?" he asked I gave a nod of my head "Yes I do, but I still don't know if it will make my dreams any better," I said. Sebastian cleared his throat as a faint red tinge came over his cheeks "Lay down, I think I know something that may help" he said "Uh-Ok" I said I did like he asked, he laid back down to and turned on his side to face me. "Lucia, could you turn on our side facing me, please," Sebastian said I once again did as he asked though after I had, I was suddenly wrapped in his warm embrace, I gasped in shock as I tensed up. "I'm sorry, I know this is rude of me, but I hear the warmth of another person can help someone sleep better," he said softly I hesitated briefly though soon enough I found my arms slipping their way around Sebastian. Soon I was embracing him back, and I let my head nuzzle against his board, warm chest "Thank you Sebastian" I said "It's ok, if this helps just ask me to help you" he said softly I gave a nod of my head "mhmm" I puffed feeling my body warm up as I drifted off.

"Guys, quick take a look at this" Jakob's voice rung out "Well I'll be, looks like you may not be the only one getting hitched Galyan" Kenneth's voice rung out "They certainly do look good together" Galyan's voice "Alright guys knock it off, just wake Sebastian already" Gordon's voice. "Aww but they look so comfortable together snuggled up like that" Jakob's voice I heard a groan close to me followed by a yawn "Who looks comfortable?" Sebastian's voice echoed out. "You and Lady Hart of course" Jakob's voice "Huh? Oh! This is just-uh I was-we weren't…" Sebastian's voice "Sebastian wake Lady Hart and get dressed; we're leaving" Gordon's voice footsteps echoed out. "We'll wait outside for you both" Galyan's voice after hearing the door close, Kenneth and Jakob's cheerful voices rung out but soon died down "By the maker… those guys are simply draining…" Sebastian muttered, a sigh followed. I soon felt his warm hand caressing my face "How could a man like me ever be with a woman like you, your way too good for me but that won't change what I would do for you" Sebastian's soft sweet voice whispered out. It was almost as if his words had swept into my heart and placed a wicked spell upon it; my heart thumped hard in my chest at every word and touch "Lucia… Lucia, it's time to wake up…" Sebastian called out to me.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked this chapter, let me know your thoughts/opinions and ideas by reviewing by comment or you can PM (Private message) me look forward to hearing the reviews, I don't mind good or bad reviews.**

 **Special thanks to my first reviewer;**

 *** Arsynn**

 **Thanks, Guys :)**

* * *

 **P.S.**

 *** I do requests for stories/plots/pairings etc so please let me know if you would like a certain type of story done up and I will dedicate it to you.**

 *** Feel free to PM (Private Message) me of review even if it's just to talk.**

 *** If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my Facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forums on Fan Fiction and the Forum that I am apart of on Fiction Press** **as well. I was thinking about forming a Facebook Group for each of my stories (Separate groups, one group per story that I have) if you want to see pictures, talk about the story, you could even post up your own artworks for pairings or characters in the story, they'll be no bad judgements of artworks (no matter their form; painting, drawing, etc) if I put groups up. Please put down in the comments or PM (Private Message) me if you would like a Facebook Group made up purely for this story.**

 *** My Facebook URL link is below (Remove the underscores to get the page.)**

h_t_t_p_s_:_/_/_w_w_w_._f_a_c_e_b_o_o_k_._c_o_m_/_z_a_r_a_._w_o_l_f_._2_6


End file.
